The Forgotten Sages
by Musix.My.Everything1998
Summary: My first time writing a summary and story so please be gentle with the flames and reviews. One Night during the Kyuubi celebration three strangers arrive at the village just passing by. They go through the festival and find a sight they resolve and meet a young blonde boy who they grow attach to. What will happen when they find out about the boy and want to stay there for him.
1. chapter 1

October 10th, It was a cool night in Konoha. There were people in the streets with booths set up and people chatting amongst themselves. Unknown to them, three strangers walked into Konoha, seeing the festivities they were curious of the occasion. The tall one of the trio went up to a random stranger, " Excuse me, but might I ask what is the occasion for this festival?" she ask her voice light and smooth like silk. " It's the celebration of the downfall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" the man said loud and excitedly "Wait I haven't seen you three around before, you three new here?" he asked.

He looked them over starting with the one in front of him, she had on a black sleeveless shirt with fishnet sleeves going to her elbows, the shirt had red flame wings on the back and showed off her assets well, a red skirt with red shorts under them that went up to her mid thigh, her hair was orange and in a high ponytail, and her eyes were hazel, and she had on some high heels. He then looked at the girl to her right she had short black hair and her bangs swept back like she flew fast, she had one a red shirt that had the kanji for dragon on her sleeves and a black dragon going up the length of her spine on the back, black pants with red dragons going up the length of them, she had a slim figure, and her eyes were light brown with black boots, though her appearance gave her the look of a boy and people mistake her for one too. Lastly he looked to the short girl who looked no more than 6. She had on a half cut, long sleeve blue shirt on with a Triskilian on the back that went to her wrist, with black shorts that went up to her knees, with black boots one, her hair was light blue and in twin ponytails reaching to the middle of her back, her eyes were brown.

The girl he was talking to smiled at him and introduced them, "Yes we are I am Naomi Urahara, the one to my right is Kairi Kenzaki, and the shorty is my imouto Kaori Urahara. We were just gonna stop for the night and leave but this village seems different than the ones we've been to over the years." The man just gave her a smile "Okay I hope you enjoy your stay here." then he left them. The girls wandered around enjoying the Festival until they heard shouting and went to check it out. They followed the shouts until they came to what looked like a mob beating on someone.

With closer inspection they saw it was a 6 year old boy, once seeing who it was they jumped in and fought off the people beating him. "What is wrong with you people?!" screamed Kaori standing beside the unconscious boy. "That demon ruined the festival and you stepped in on us teaching him a lesson," said,who she guessed, the leader of the mob " He is the reason all our family, friends,and loved ones are dead." The girls looked him in confusion, "What do you mean he's the reason and why did you call him a demon?" Naomi asked while she looked over the boy and started healing him. "He is the Kyuubi." a different person said making the girls even more confused since they know that chakra beast can transform into humans, but the people said he was defeated. They came to the same thought and realized that the boy is a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

When Naomi was finished healing the boy she picked him up and held him. Kaori stood by her along with Kairi and was the first to speak, "No one will touch him, he didn't do what you say he did because he's only 6 and anyone who dares lays a finger on him will deal with me." she declared glaring at the people as if to challenge her, "Same with me and Naomi to get to him or if you all hurt him you'll deal with us. Besides we're just like him and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Once said no one spoke, a tense silence set in but only for a moment until some spoke up, " If you would help that demon then you're no better than him and would better off dead." as soon as the words left his mouth a huge wave of killing intent came off the girls and everyone froze, "Shut your damn mouth before I send you to the hospital to wire it shut." Kaori growled at the man, her eyes turned red as a warning.

After processing the warning everyone left, not wanting to know what would happen if they stayed longer. Once everyone was gone the boy stirred in his sleep and drew the girls attention. Getting a better look at him they saw he had blonde hair, and whiskers on his face. When he fluttered his eyes open they say beautiful blue eyes that at the moment were filled with fear and sadness. "Who are you people?" he asked confused and a little scared, " Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you. We just saw that mob beating you and we stepped in before things got out of hand. I'm Naomi," she said putting him down " and that's my little sister Kaori and best friend Kairi." Pointing to the girls respectfully.

After the boy looked them over he felt a little bit safe, but was still wary of the girls and told them his name, " My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become Hokage so everybody will acknowledge me and respect me. Dattebayo!".

The girls looked at the boy with surprise at the determination in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face. After studying the boy a little longer the girls looked at each other and smiled, " You know Naruto? I like you, let's be friends." Kaori says with a big smile on her face reaching from ear to ear and Naruto looking at her confused 'Why would she want to be friends with me?' he thought to himself. No one's ever wanted to talk to him, let alone be around him, but he didn't think too much on it since the thought of finally having a friend was sounding amazing," Sure thing Kaori-chan!!!" he said hugging her and making her blush a little while she glared at her sister and friend who were containing their laughs.

"So Naruto you said you wanted to become Hokage, well then that means you'll first have to be a strong, smart,and wise ninja first." Naomi stated and Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah that's right and I'm going to work very hard to achieve it. Dattebayo!" he says with his voice full of conviction that it made the girls smile again. "Well if you're willing to work hard then we can teach you everything we know and some simple jutsus," Naomi tells him and he beams at the thought of people helping him achieve his dream "We have traveled throughout the land and picked up some stuff and knowledge of the ninja ways and would be more than happy to teach you." Naomi finishes with a smile and a beaming Naruto. Looking into his ocean blue eyes she could tell he will become a great shinobi and Hokage and believed he will.

After hearing that Naruto said yes and asked when they started. "How about tomorrow morning? It's better to get up early and start so you can practice it and by the end of the day you would get the jist of it so the next day you will be able to get it right." Naomi stated sounding like a sensei letting Naruto process what she said. After processing what she said Naruto looked at her with determination in his eyes, "Hai Naomi-sensei." Causing Naomi to giggle, " Okay Naruto-kun go home and go to sleep and be up by 10 a.m and meet us at the Hokage Tower." she said sternly and dismissed him.

He bowed and ran off to the direction of his apartment, and once he was gone ANBU jumped out behind the girls. One with a dog mask and another with a bird mask, " If you girls would be so kind as to follow us to the Hokage Tower to speak with our Hokage since you three are strangers." said the guy in the dog mask "Of course we will. We were just about to go see him just now." Kairi said turning to the ANBU with the others following suit and headed off to the Hokage Tower with the ANBU watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once there they entered the tower and went to the Hokage's office and knocked before hearing him say 'come in'. They walked in to see a old man in a Hokage cloak and a pipe in his mouth looking over paperwork. He looked at the paper for a few more moments before looking up and looking at the girls with curiosity as to who they are. " Hello Hokage-sama I am Naomi Urahara and these are my sisters Kaori Urahara and Kairi Kenzaki. We come from no particular village, we have been travelling for a couple of years now. And we would like to settle down here in your village and become ninjas of Konoha." Naomi says, bowing to the Hokage in respect while the Hokage processed what he heard, also wondering how she knew what he was going to ask. He looked them over again seeing kids (A/N: Kaori's 6, Naomi's 10, and Kairi's 8) and wondering more about them since they said they have been traveling for a few years now.

"I will grant you living here, but I will need to know more about the three of you before letting you leave." the Hokage said with a serious face. The girls had a feeling of what he was going to ask them, but didn't voice their thoughts, "What is your purpose of settling down here and what is that strange chakra you three have?" The girls looked at each other, secretly speaking with their minds due to Naomi's kekkei genkai, 'I say we should i mean maybe he won't turn us away.' Kaori thought to the other two, 'Or he could use us as weapons and if we don't conform he will try to have us killed' Kairi rebutted, 'That may be but like Kaori said he could try to kill us, but won't and besides we can come to a compromise.' Naomi thought and when she speaks it's final since she's in charge.

"Well Hokage-sama we have been traveling for some time now and just thought we would settle in the next village we enter and it just so happened to be this one as for the chakra I would prefer if i told you in private." Naomi says with a serious face. The Hokage was somewhat surprised that they sensed the ANBU at a young age and that the youngest one eyes are blood red. After a few short moments he dismissed his ANBU guards and activated the privacy seal and motioned for the Naomi to continue. "As I was saying the strange and powerful chakra you felt is from us or more specifically our Bijuu, though Kaori's beast is the only one who can be called a bijuu. Our Bijuu are different than the original nine, I am jinchuuriki of the Celestial Phoenix, Kairi is the jinchuuriki of the Hydra Dragon, and Kaori is a thirteen tailed demonic direwolf. We are also sages of our Bijuu." she told the Hokage he had a surprised look on his face.

He had heard of the three Bijuu but only as a myth or legend, but he never would he have imagined he would see or meet them. Especially in someone so young. He clears his throat and began to speak again, "I see, anything else I need to know?" he knew there must be more to them than just what they said, but knew that was all he was going to get unless they wanted to share more.

"Mmmm no not really, so are we done here Hokage-sama?" Naomi said after a fake thoughtful moment, "Yes we are, I'll allow you three to stay here and go to the academy considering yours ages," He said, smiling " I will have my Anbu escort you to an apartment, Dog," a silver haired man with a dog mask appeared "Please escort these three young girls to the apartments where Naruto-kun stays at." "As you wish Hokage-sama, follow me." He jumps out the window knowing they were following him since their chakra signatures were right behind him.

They moved for about 5 minutes before arriving at an apartment complex that looked run down, but had a nice feeling to it. They walked into it and after talking to the manager they got the keys and made their way to their apartment and coming upon their room they heard crying from one of the door and being the curious girl she was Kaori went to the door and slipped into the shadow and appeared on the other side to see who it was and found Naruto crying. Upon seeing him cry she opened the door quietly to let her sisters in and pointed him out.

They made their way to him and, surprisingly, Kairi spoke first, "Hey Naruto, why are you crying?" She asked in concern because she actually took a liking to him, when hearing he jumped and responded, "Why are you so nice to me? Everyone else is so mean to me and then you three come out of nowhere and are nice to me, why is it out of pity?! Do you feel sorry for me and just try to cheer me up then leave?!?!" Naruto ranted, and the girls listened before Naomi answered, "Naruto it's not that we feel pity or sorry for you, we just want to make you happy and your dream come true on our own whim not because of what happened to you. Everyone gets hurt but it's when you push through the pain and hurt can you succeed and move forward. And we won't make a promise that you won't get hurt because you will but like I said if you can get through it you can become stronger, especially if you have someone precious to you to protect. Then you will definitely be stronger."

After Naomi said that Naruto went deep in thought and realized they were going to train him because they want to not because they pitied him and instantly smiled then frowned at what he remembered what he said to them and felt guilty. He lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that I understand if you don't want to teach me anymore." Once the words left his mouth his was met with a smack to the head by Kairi, "You baka just because you snapped at us doesn't mean we will not train you. Everybody snaps just so long it's verbal if it's physical you will wish you were dead after I'm done with you." Her lips turn into a sadistic smirk sending shivers down Naruto's spine and he nodded his head feverishly. "Okay now go to sleep because you are going to wake up early for your training session with us." Naomi says then kisses his forehead and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, " Goodnight Naruto" then she left with the others in tow leaving a stunned Naruto. After that talk Naruto laid down and fell asleep with a smile because there was someone, actually three people, who are being nice to him and showed they actually want to be around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he woke up to see blood red eyes staring back at him and he shot up screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE AND ON ME?!?!" Kaori just looked back at him and grinned, "just watching you sleep. I got bored waiting and my nee-sans are cooking in the kitchen and said to get you when you woke so let's go." They both get up and walk to the kitchen to find Naomi and Kairi finishing making breakfast which consists of egg, bacon, pancakes, and sausage hearing the patter of feet Naomi turns around to see Kaori and Naruto approaching, "Breakfast is ready guys. Eat up Naruto training will be tough, and we're tough teachers." She said with a smile while Naruto thought 'I wonder if this training will kill me?'

After eating breakfast Naruto changed into a black shirt, some blue shorts, and blue shinobi sandals and started to the training ground with the girls and they were going over what his training consisted up of. After some time they got there and started stretching to loosen up and get ready then they had him do laps with weights on, one on each arm and leg 25 pounds each, and Kaori did it along side him.

After a few laps they started teaching him some basic katas and light sparring with the girls,though he thinks Kairi's a guy, and they did more exercises to cool down and went to eat out for Naruto for not dying. He chose Ichiraku ramen of course and the girls couldn't help but smile and laugh at his antics. They entered and Naruto ordered a miso ramen while the girls never eating it ordered the same thing, " YOU NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE!!!!!" Naruto shouted after hearing them say they never had it, "Nope we've been traveling a lot and usually ate at different places or made food at the apartments we stayed at." Naomi tells him to which he grinned and said, "Well you're gonna love old man's ramen it is the best." as those words came out Teuchi put down the bowls of ramen in front of them after they thanked him they dug in and it was good but they also had to keep a straight good diet if they want him to grow so they told him and he just whined about it, but accepted it.

After eating they took him to get new clothes which he thought was awesome. As they were strolling down the street to the shop they kept hearing whispers and seeing glares directed at them, Naruto became nervous and looked to the others but saw they were unaffected and had thoughtful looks ignoring them he decided to do the same.

Before he could someone bumped into Kaori and he got a little scared at what might happen, "Hey watch where you're going Demon lover." He said with bite to his words Kaori just looked up at him blank face in place and said, "Did you say something?" And just brushed past him and kept going to the shop with Naruto close by her and the older ones behind them.

They got to the shop and went in. The shopkeeper looked up and saw Naruto and got a look of disgust and started to speak, "Sorry but we don't serve HIS kind." This got a glare from Kaori and Kairi, a depressed look from Naruto and a slight twitch from Naomi. Then before he knew it he had a sword to his throat and an angry Kaori in his face and Naomi went over to him and spoke, "Sir we just want to buy a couple pair of clothes for our brother and we'll be gone for good so please allow us to shop around." It was more of a demand than a question and with a sword to the throat who was he to say no. Naruto's head shot up when he heard the word brother come out of her mouth and turned to Kairi who looked to him and smiled, he then looked at Kaori and Naomi who turned around and smiled at him and he looked in their eyes and saw nothing but pure love for him as if he were their brother and that made him happy, 'I never had a family before, and they still want to be around me and they consider me their brother.' He thought and got a big smile on his face.

After the confrontation they walked around and looked for what would be a good thing to wear together they found a black shirt with long sleeves and an orange line going down both, some black fingerless glove like the jonin wear with metal plates on the top of the knuckles and black Anbu pants with an orange line going down the side and two swirls, one on each leg. They went up to the clerk and he got another few pairs of the clothes and rung them up and they paid for them and took them, then they took him to the weapons shop to get him a kunai and shuriken kit and holster. Once they got there Kaori saw a dual bladed Kusarigama and wanted it while the girls and Naruto looked for the kits, then Tenten came out the back and saw them, "Can I help you?" She asked and Kaori instantly went to the counter with the kusarigama, "Yes how much is this " holding the weapon out to her and after getting the price she paid for it and started wrapping it around her waist until the blades were at her sides and she was happy, then Naomi went up to her with the kits and holster and put them on the counter, " And these for our brother." Tenten looked at her and the girls then to Naruto, "You don't look alike" she said obviously, "Don't you know blood doesn't make a family, love does." Kairi said, there was a brief silence then she rung up the items and handed them back to her, Naomi then thanked her then they left to their apartment still getting glares but kept brushing them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the week their training went good they added more weight to Naruto when he got used to them, currently at a 75 each, on Saturday the girls called Naruto over to tell him something, "We're going to Suna to get some desert herbs and venom to make antidotes and poisons," when hearing that Naruto got depressed until," We aren't leaving you, actually we were wondering if you would like to go?" He then looked up with a smile upon his face and said, "HELL YEAH I DO!!!!"He Shot up in an instant with excitement and the girls just smiled. "Okay well pack some clothes and let's go." As soon as those words left Naomi's mouth Naruto bolted out the door to his apartment to pack and in a few minutes he was back with a backpack of food and clothes and knapsack, " Okay my hyperactive brother let's go." Kaori says slinging an arm over Naruto's shoulder and leading him outside the apartment with the others following behind.

As they got to the gate Kotetsu and Izumo are sleeping so they walk by with ease and continue going while Naruto marvels at the sights outside the village. A few meters later an Anbu with a dog mask appears in front of them, "Return to the village at once." He said in a demanding monotonous voice while Naomi shook her head and spoke up," I'm sorry we can't some important herbs are at the Suna village and we must get them now, so please move aside and allow us passage." When he made no move to let them and he took out a kunai she sighed, "Then you leave me no choice," she went through some hands signs, then ended on Bird and said," Demonic Illusions: Memory Replay" then everything around him went black and before he could dispel it he was back with his old teammate outside a very familiar cave and he paled.

Seeing him shake she knew he was under the genjutsu, "Let's go" and she took to the trees with the other three close behind. Well Kaori and Kairi right behind Naruto was on Kairi's back

Thanks to their speed they made it halfway there by nightfall but Naruto was exhausted and the girls barely sweating. They set up camp and a wolf that was light grey appeared and gave the news to Kaori and them, after they left she sent a wolf to take him back to Konoha. After receiving the news he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the girls and Naruto to eat and rest. The next day Kaori woke up first and proceeded to wake the others, with no complaints from Naruto, over the week he broke out the loud mouth habit and pranks and became a little more serious and focused on reading, training and history. They packed everything up and set out.

Back in Konoha a worried and slightly angry Hokage was looking out the window after hearing what had happened to Kakashi and Naruto from a light grey wolf named Knowl (Short for Knowledge) he was reassured nothing will happen to him and they will protect him with their lives, for he is part of their family now. That thought in mind made the old man smile, 'He found people who genuinely care about him and love him." So he didn't send an Anbu squad after him he just prayed to Kami he would be alright and back in one piece.

Back with our little family, they reached the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Wind. They started to the village and halfway there the heat became unbearable to Kaori and Naruto but since Kairi and Naomi were part Fire elementals they could bear it so she summoned a sandy brown wolf that was big like a merchant cart, "Hey Sandy mind giving us a ride?" She asked her summon, "Of course Ri-ri." He then bowed down and her and Naruto got on as did the girls so they wouldn't be left behind and he took off toward the village and in two hours they were there and Sandy went back to the Wolf Forest where all wolfs reside. As they made their way they were stopped by two Sand chunin, "Halt state your business here?" They asked, "We are just travelers here to look around and maybe acquire some herbs for antidotes." Naomi said half honestly.

The Chunin seem to think about it before letting them pass. As they made their way in they see that everything is just like Konoha just sandy and hotter. " Okay I will look for the herbs while Kairi looks for the venoms why don't you both go to the park and play." Naomi instructed and the kids of the family went off to the park while they went to the greenhouse and hospital.

Once they got to the park Naruto and Kaori looked around and saw a bunch of kids playing around and laughing. All except one and he was in a swing holding a bear looking at the other kids with a sad and envious look in his eye seeing this they went over to him and stood in front of him, "Hi my name is Naruto and this is my sister Kaori, do you want to be friends?" Naruto ask with a smile and Kaori looks at him with a smile as well. The kid just looks at them in shock and ask, "What?" Naruto's smile gets bigger, "I said do you want to be our friend?" Gaara then looks hesitant but smiles to them, "Yes I would like that and my name is Gaara" he says. "Awesome lets go play then!!!" Kaori shouts and the three go off and play tag, hide and go seek, catch and swinging. Throughout all of it Gaara smiled and laughed until a feminine looking man comes to up to Gaara and the others, "Gaara I have come to get you it's time to go home."

"Yashamaru these are my new friends Naruto and Kaori," Gaara says enthusiastically to his uncle, " and this is my Uncle." He tells his new friends. Yashamaru looked to the other two and gave them a smile," Hello Naruto-kun, Kaori-chan I'm sorry but Gaara and I have to go." After hearing that Gaara got depressed not wanting to go until Kaori assured him they will play again tomorrow and his smile was back then he left. Kaori sensed something in Yashamaru but wasn't sure if she was right.

That train of thought got cut off when Naomi and Kairi came and got them taking them to the hotel they rented and displayed the herbs and venoms. It was a little after dark when they heard an explosion they rushed out and saw smoke from the Kazekage tower they all ran to it and jumped up to the roof to see a corpse of Yashamaru and a crying Gaara, "Why do I have to be a monster?" Naomi knew what was happening and took a delicate approach, "Gaara you are not a monster you are just a kid like me and my sisters and brother." She walked forward but he stepped back, "Liar no I'm not he told me I'm not and that no one loves me, not even my mom." He started crying again and Naomi hugged him and he gripped the front of her shirt and cried on her then he felt two others hug him, he turned to see that Kaori and Naruto are hugging him, "Why?" He choked out, "Because you are not a monster you're our friend." Everyone released and Naomi looked to Gaara, "Show me your seal Gaara so I can fix it so you can sleep." He nods and lays down and shows her the seal and she was not happy about it she started on seal that will separate him and his tenant. After a good two hours she completes the seal and is happy with it. "How are you feeling Gaara?"

She ask him, he looks to her with a sleepy smile, "Better I don't hear his voice anymore."

He said before falling asleep, "What are you doing?" The Kazekage demands.

Naomi turns around letting off a big wave of killing intent making the Kazekage shift slightly and his other kids who came with him freeze, "I fixed his seal so he can sleep. Now listen here he is a boy not some weapon to be used, and you better let your people know the difference between a jailer and his tenant, he will write to Naruto every week and Naruto will write back so they can stay friends, and try to be a better father he is the last piece of your wife that should be treated with love and care," she tells the Kazekage who is a bit angry a 10 year old is telling him what to do but feels like it's best not to cross her.

"Your brother should be fine now for you to get closer and why not be there for him when he wakes up I'm sure he'll love that." She tells the kids and the brunette came and took Gaara, "Thank you for fixing Gaara, I'm Kankuro and that's Temari." He held his head to his sister, Temari, "It's nothing really, well we should go to sleep see ya." She turns and jumps back to the room along with the others.

The next day they were at the gate of Suna with Sandy next to them, "See ya Gaara remember to write me and to take a nap once a day." Naruto reminds his friend who smiles to him, "I will and thank you again for the help." He hugs Naomi who hugs back as an answer then the others join in before heading out on Sandy who uses the sand as a boost to get to the border faster.

Once at the border he goes back and they jumped from trees to get home quicker with Naruto on Naomi's back this time. They make it a quarter away from the village when they rested but kept moving after they rested.

While on the way back Naruto was thinking of something, "If the people I saw looked at Gaara the same way they looked at me, does that mean he's like me? But what's wrong with him? Is it the same problem as me? Although I don't know what's wrong with me.' not knowing that Naomi was listening in on him.

"Hey Naomi-NeeChan do you know what was wrong with Gaara for the villagers to look at him with those eyes? And why did he call himself a monster?"

Knowing he was going to ask that she decided to answer him honestly, "Well Naruto, what I got from the villagers is that Gaara was a jinchuuriki, someone used to sacrifice in order to contain the bijuu," she said stressing the word contain because she had some type of feeling something will happen in the future. "His seal was unstable and is why I think they said he goes on a rampage though they think it's his own will. So I fixed his seal with what I knew from fuinjutsu. Though let me be clear he is not the bijuu, he is only the container." she said finishing up her little lecture.

Naruto was thinking over what she said. 'How can they hate him for something he can't control. Is that why they hate me,but I don't have a demon in me. Maybe I'm thinking too much on it, but why Gaara?' Naruto got done with his thought when they were approaching the gates.

They made it to the gate to see Kotetsu and Izumo awake and spot them, "Hey there you are. The Hokage is looking for you four." Kotetsu tells the four, "Okay we'll head there now." Kairi says, then the group went to the Hokage tower. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was furious and they couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying him.

"We're sorry Jiji we just needed to go and we know you wouldn't let us." Naruto says with his head down along with the girls. Hiruzen sighed knowing he can't stay mad at them, "Alright just don't do it again."

"We promise." They said in unison then they we're dismissed and Naomi got the memories of her clone about Shusui Uchiha and Danzo and was glad she stopped whatever they were conversing. She had a feeling something was up with that Danzo guy since she saw him walking in the street and he was staring at her. His thoughts weren't pleasant either, so she had a clone trailing him and saw the conversation happening and felt the need to stop it when he made a move to the guy Shisui. She only found out his name when the clone decided to switch targets and followed Shisui home and heard his parents call him. They then went to their apartment and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Hiruzen came to the children before they left for training, "Hello children." He says with a closed eye smile.

"Hey Jiji what brings you here?" Kaori asked, after a while they got into the habit of calling him that rather than Hokage-sama.

"Oh nothing just coming to see how you four are, and to tell you something." That got everyone's attention. He looked to Kaori and Naruto "You two will be starting the academy next year."

That got Naruto and Kaori excited,"YAY WE'RE GONNA BE OFFICIAL NINJAS!!!!" They yelled only to get knocked down by Naomi and Kairi.

"Be quiet you two and say thank you." Kairi says with dragons eyes. The two got up and glare at the olders then smiled and jumped at the Hokage and hugged him, "Thank you Hokage-Jiji."

The old man just laughed and they released him, "Well that's all I wanted to tell you kids. Now I have to get back to do paperwork." He then shushinned leaving a swirl of leaves then Naruto declared he wanted to learn it making the girls laugh.

" Alright Nii-chan but until then you're moving with me." Kaori says grinning then grabs onto Naruto then they leave in a swirl of rose petals while the others girls just shook their heads and left, Naomi in a swirl of feathers and Kairi in a swirl of fire.

Once they got to the training field they increased Naruto's weights by 50 pounds each and had him run laps, then they tried something new.

" Okay Naruto we're gonna do some chakra training," at the mention of chakra he started getting excited and jumpy causing Naomi to laugh and try to calm him down, "Okay Naruto-kun calm down, now I know you can do the leaf exercise but we will do the tree climbing exercise then once you master that it will be water walking now begin. Oh and a little hint balance your chakra into your feet and a constant flow."

After that she walked over to the others, Kaori working with her twin chain extension swords and Kairi twirling her dragon pistols made of a special metal to make compression of her chakra then shooting them.

It was a couple hours later until Naruto finally got the hang of it,half way through, the first time he used to little and fell off then used too much and was blown away. Once he got the hang of it he just kept repeating it until his sister called, "Okay you can stop now, rest then we'll start on water walking." with that said he collapsed to rest but she sensed that someone was watching them and then they were gone. Frowning she cleared her face and twirled around her scythe she got as a gift from Fye on her 10th birthday before meeting Naruto and been training with it ever since. It can also extend using a chain on the staff part.

After a while they started his water walking exercise of course it was harder but within two more hours he got it. Though he was exhausted and right when his chakra gave out Kairi caught him, "I think that's enough for today." Kairi said to the others who agreed. Picking him up piggy back they went back to his place putting him in his bed, kissing his forehead then going to their room.

His training went on for months. When they started the academy they were in different classes except Naruto and Kaori since they were the same age. Of course they were smart and knew everything but got average grades to avoid suspicion and have their enemies underestimate them. They instantly took a dislike to Sasuke Uchiha he was just too arrogant and thought he was above everyone else. Kaori also noticed Naruto sometimes staring at Shikamaru and Hinata. Whenever they turn to look around or at him, Naruto turns away blushing causing Kaori to smirk at her brother, but also noticed Kiba looking at her and her inner wolf started jumping around in joy. She pushed it aside for now and focused on the work. Though she was blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Naruto's 7th birthday and the girls were setting up a party for him in their apartment while their shadow clones were with him training. They just finished up the cake when they got the memories of the clones. They then hid and waited for Naruto though they didn't need to wait long and once he opened the door and walked in they jumped out, "Happy Birthday Naruto!!!! " shocking Naruto then he began to cry causing the sisters to worry, until he lifted his head with a smile, "No one ever threw me a party, thank you guys." making the girls smile and embrace him in a hug, "Of course we would Naruto, you're our brother and we love you." Kairi said making Naruto cry harder in happiness. He finally has a family that will be there for him and love him.

The party was good, and the gifts were the best he got a fox summoning contract from Kairi, though she didn't let him sign until he got chakra control to a T, Naomi got him a fox necklace, which he loved to no end, and Kaori got him his own chakra sword that fits his size, and due to the seal on it, it will increase the blades size as he grows. He can honestly say it made him happy especially when they sung Happy Birthday to him. That night he fell asleep happier than he has ever been.

A week after his birthday he was proudly showing off his gifts, all except the summoning scroll, while the girls smiled at their brother.

One night, the girls went walking around until they sensed three chakra signatures near by a path so they hid their chakra and spied on the two to find it being Itachi, Sushui, and Danzo. With her advanced hearing, Kaori picked up that the Uchihas were planning a coup that could start a civil war and the only way to prevent it was to kill them. They reluctantly agreed for Sasuke to be safe. Which Danzo accepted and went off. When he was out of sight they were about to fulfill their duty until they noticed a chakra signature behind them but were knocked out before they could act, "Sorry guys but you have a family to look after don't worry we'll save one more person just for good measure." Kaori said as she bound them and sealed them in a scroll then turns to her sisters, "Well I think we know what we need to do. " Naomi looked at her blankly, "You mean massacre the Uchihas but those two and someone else? " Kaori just nodded her head making Naomi sigh, "You always try to be a hero little cub. Even if your other half is dark." Kairi said shaking her head.

Knowing they couldn't do it as they looked they henged into men with their faces covered and set off to the Uchiha compound once there they started massacring after they were confronted. Killing everyone and saving Fugaku and Mikoto for last only to knock Mikoto out and take her. That's when Sasuke ran in when Kaori slashed Fugaku, "Who are you three and why did you kill everyone?!?!" he yelled at them only to receive a scoff from Kairi.

"You Uchihas were just too arrogant and stupid that you were a waste and we killed them all, you on the other hand aren't even worth our time." With that they jumped out the window with Sasuke close by, "Hey what about my mom and where are my brother and cousin?!?!" He shouted at them making them stop and turn to him dropping Mikoto to the ground as Naomi brought out the scroll holding Itachi and Sushui in it and unsealed them, "How about this in exchange for these three useless people you will not pursue us and keep your mouth shut, sound fair? " Sasuke would have argued if his family wasn't at stake so he quickly agreed and they untied them and jumped away.

When they were a good distance away they unhenged and went back to the apartment until Naomi stopped sensing the chakra signature that has been watching them for a while now and followed it and as it started fleeing she sped up and unsealed her scythe from her palms and threw it in their way making whoever it was stop and turn to face her. The person had purplish hair above his shoulder, wrapping around his mouth, a dark blue sleeveless shirt with sashes across the chest, wrapping around his forearms, and dark blue pants, with black boots.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us? " She asked him but he just eye smiled and said, "Who I am is none of your business and as to why I just want to see what other people are like and I picked you lot but now I must go and I will use force if I have to. " he said pulling out a whip from his side and a shield from his back while Naomi summoned her scythe back to her, "I guess it's the hard way." She said before sending a slash at him only to have it blocked by the shield and he cracked the whip to her head. She tilted it to the side but saw some liquid come off it and and jumped back and using the chain function on her scythe sent the blade out for him to narrowly dodge it, " Your whip is laced with poison. " She stated and he just eye smiled at her.

"Awe you noticed most people don't. Yeah it's my own blend that only I have the antidote for." confusing her, she retorted, "You're pretty carefree don't you think." he just shrugged his shoulders, "Eh can't live life all worried and such you got to let things just go their way." he said before shushining off, she resealed her scythe and was stunned but was brought back to reality by her sisters coming to her, "Why did you run off on your own like that???" Kaori said out of breath.

"Oh nothing just thought I saw someone but it was nothing." Naomi says lying through her teeth. With that they walked back to their apartment to rest for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

As the years went by the sisters and Naruto became even closer to one another. Naruto mastered his sword, chakra control and signed the Kitsune contract and he still had his crush on Shikamaru and came to terms with it but won't ask him out. Gaara also kept in touch with them and was doing good and got enough sleep to last a while and was in better terms with his brother and sister.

Naomi already graduated and made chunin for two years then recently made Jonin, Kairi graduated and just made Chunin, while Naruto and Kaori are about to graduate. It was the final day and they both became close to Iruka over the years they've been there, and decided they will show their true smarts. When the written test was passed out they immediately answered every single one correct then looked over it for mistakes before resting. It was about an hour left until he called a break and took up the test. Iruka was then gonna call people with Mizuki into the next room to conduct the practical exams as people were called in they were looking nervous. When it finally got to their turn they were excited to pass.

First was Kaori and she performed the jutsus perfectly though scared them by transforming into a mini wolf demon she received her headband and tied it above her Kusarigama as a belt. Finally it was Naruto's turn and he went in the room, "Okay Naruto now just perform the kawarimi, henge, and bushin jutsus and you'll be a full fledged ninja." Iruka Umino said with hope in his voice.

Naruto then did the Kawarimi and replaced himself with Mizuki shocking both Mizuki and Iruka, he then released it and henged into the fourth Hokage further shocking the two instructors. Once the jutsu released he fidgeted in place, "Uh Iruka-sensei I can't perform the bushin jutsu-" Naruto started but got cut off by Iruka

"I'm sorry Naruto but in order for you to pass all three have to be performed." Iruka said but Mizuki quickly said

"Ah come on Iruka he got two out of three of the jutsus so it ain't that bad and he got a good test score as well maybe we can let it slide this once." Naruto looked up hopeful.

"No we can't otherwise it'll look like favoritism and rules are rules, I am so sorry Naruto but you don't pass." Iruka said no matter how much he wanted to pass Naruto. Naruto then hung his head low and went out the room to Kaori, who heard with her advanced hearing, gave him a pat on the back, "Hey don't be down Nii-chan you'll get it next time I'm sure of it." she said trying to cheer him up and it barely did

"Thanks Nee-chan." he said to her but was still sad.

After school everyone went out to their parents to show them their new headband while Naruto went to the swing and sat looking at the lucky kids who became ninjas and their parents looking proud making his heartbreak a bit and making him sad. He really wanted to make his Nee-Chans proud by graduating. Kaori walked out and up to him, ignoring the hateful comments about her and Naruto from parents, by the time she got there their older siblings arrived and saw Kaori's headband but didn't see one on Naruto letting them know he didn't pass, "Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll get it next time." Naomi said

"I failed because I couldn't do the bushin no jutsu." he said sadly looking down.

"Well then we just need to find a substitute for the bushin, there are different types of bushins you know and I think we know one that may help but we'll do it tomorrow during training." Kairi said perking him up, "That's right because me and Kairi still have work to do and the both of you need to celebrate Kaori becoming a ninja here some money for Ichiraku Ramen." Naomi said laughing seeing stars in Naruto's eyes, "Alright! Let's go Nee-Chan!" he called to Kaori who just laughed.

"Alright I'm coming just slow down!" she called out trying to catch up but started losing him in the busy streets,

"Dammit where did he go?" she asked herself then jumped up on to a building and found him talking to Mizuki and was curious to know about what and snuck close to them through the shadows, "I didn't wanna tell you, there is another test that could help you pass." Kaori just listened in on it and felt something was off but brushed it off because it sounded like a good way for Naruto tovpass and she will help.

Once they were done talking she hightailed it to Ichiraku before Naruto showed up, "Awe you started eating without me?" Naruto said feigning hurt.

"Hey don't look at me like that I thought you ate without me and left me so I started eating I ain't gonna wait for you." Kaori said defending herself against Naruto's accusations, "Where were you anyway?" she asked though already knowing where.

"I'm not supposed to say but I was talking to Mizuki-sensei and he said that there was a way I could pass the exam."

"Well whatever it is I'll help you with it so we can be put on a team together." Kaori told him making him smile.

"Hey old man give me a big bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto yells to Teuchi who just laughs, "Coming right up Naruto-kun." he set on making the ramen and Naruto told Kaori about the plan and she was in on it. Anything to help her brother. The tricky part would be getting out the house without their Nee-Chans knowing. Once they were done they went home with a solid plan in mind for sneaking out and getting their target.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night that an alarm set off and a congregation of chunin and jonin, "Everyone there was a break in at the Hokage library and the forbidden scroll of seals was taken, the known causes Naruto Uzumaki and Kaori Urahara," everyone was in uproar except for the the siblings of the two suspects and Iruka who had a look of worry, while Mizuki smirked, 'Ha now everyone will be in a rush I'll be able to go get the scroll and get rid of those pair of demons.' he internally monologued unaware of Naomi lurking in his mind, 'I see, so that's what happened.' she connected a mental link with Kairi, 'Kairi we need to find those two quick, someone's out for them.' she said causing Kairi to internally seeth at that,

'Man can't these villagers and ninjas just give it a rest and accept us?' she asked knowing it was rhetorical

'Don't worry we'll find them and once we make him strong enough we'll be able to show our true power and make everyone acknowledge and accept us.' she concluded and cut the link off knowing Kairi agreed.

"Alright now spread out and find them and bring them back unharmed." after that everyone jumped off to look for them some with bad intentions, but the girls pretended to jump away but stood nearby and once Mizuki went off they followed and masked their chakra until they reached them.

~A Few Minutes Ago~

"Phew that was tiring." Naruto said exhausted after practicing the first jutsu out of the scroll while Kaori was done deciphering the eight trigram seal next to it and memorized a few more jutsus from it before rolling it up. "Hey why did you roll it up?" Naruto asked curiously,

" Because you baka we have company." Kaori said smelling a scent familiar and relaxed having Iruka popping out a bush.

"Finally found you two." he said looking angry and worried.

"Hehe guess you found us Iruka-sensei but now I'll show you the move I learned and you'll let me graduate." Naruto said starting off sheepishly then growing hopeful at the end which made Iruka look on fondly, 'He's been practicing hard on just one jutsu.' his thoughts instantly changed from fond to suspicious, "Naruto who told you that?" he asked Naruto completely ignoring Kaori was there making her pout, "Humph no respect." 'But I already know where this is going.' as Naruto got done talking about how he was told by Mizuki. Kaori heard the whistling of kunai coming their way, "Get Down!" she shouted while rolling out the way. Iruka pushed Naruto out the way and got stuck to the wall by the kunai making Naruto's eyes widen and turned to see who threw them, "Good job Naruto, now just give me the scroll and you pass."

"Heyy what's the big idea with throwing those kunai at us!!!" Kaori shouted at him while looking suspiciously at him, "Is this what all this is about?" Iruka asked

"Well what are you waiting for, give me the scroll and you'll pass."

"Don't listen to him Naruto!!!!" Iruka said to Naruto trying to snap him out of his shocked trance.

"Mizuki-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asks staring wide eyed at him. Then Mizuki smiled " Come on Naruto, just hand over the scroll and you'll be a fully fledged ninja."

"Don't do it Naruto Mizuki's lying to you." Not wanting to waste anymore time Mizuki took his chance with the opportunity given to him and get the scroll. Kaori gets on her hands and knees looking down with a depressed cloud over her, "Ignored."

"No, Naruto it's Iruka and this village that lied to you." he internally grinned when Naruto looked at him confused with a glint of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kaori came out of her sulking when she had a feeling what it was about after that line. "Oh just about the reason you're hated in the village." Iruka heard it and was horrified at knowing what was about to be said.

"Mizuki don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted at him not wanting Kaori and Naruto told know, though he doesn't know she already knew the secret.

"What's forbidden? Please tell me why do they hate me?"

Naruto desperately wanted to know why the villagers hated him. His other sisters were there now but hiding . "Well since you really want to know."

"DON'T DO IT MIZUKI!!!" Iruka shouts out desperately but failed to stop him.

"Do you know about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha 12 years ago?" Mizuki asked Naruto. Naruto started to remember what he heard in class about it, "The Kyuubi attacked konoha on October and was fought off and killed by the Yondaime Hokage." he said wondering why that was important.

Mizuki just smiled evilly, "The truth is Naruto, you can't kill a tailed beast since it will only be reformed. It had to be sealed into something, a newborn baby, on October 10th, when it attacked the village." Mizuki stated and Naruto was piecing together the information until dreaded horror filled his face and Mizuki spoke again.

"That's right Naruto it is you, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto was in shock while Iruka had tears running down his face feeling like he failed his students. Kaori however had a blank face, already knowing the truth since she was a jinchuuriki as well.

"Naruto remember what I said about Gaara!" a voice shouted at them. Naruto turned his head to a nearby tree to see his Nee-chans there with an angry look on their face.

"What do you me-" he started saying but cut himself off because he then remembered.

Flashback

"Gaara is a jinchuuriki. Someone who is sacrificed in order to contain a bijuu. But let me make this clear, he is NOT the bijuu, he is just someone who contains it."

flashback ends

Mizuki took the chance while Naruto was distracted to throw a giant shuriken at him only to have it intercepted by Iruka in the back. Naruto and everyone else was shocked, Naruto especially since the only other people who would do that would be his Nee-Chans.

"Iruka-sensei? But, why?" Naruto asked still shocked.

"Because Naruto, we're the same. After my parents died no-one paid attention to me. I would always pull pranks and clown around just to get attention. And when you started the academy I saw me in you. Looking for the same acknowledgement." Iruka finished saying while Naruto's eyes were wide. After a few silent moments Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran off.

"NARUTO!!!" his Nee-chans called and ran off after him while Mizuki looked back at Iruka.

"Don't you see Iruka he is nothing but a beast who will use that scroll to take his revenge on the village. After I find and take care of him and those meddlesome sisters, I'll finish you off. Can't leave loose ends." he said and jumped off to find Naruto.

Naruto was jumping through the woods when Mizuki arrived next to him henged as Iruka. "Naruto give me the scroll, I took care of Mizuki." he had hoped it worked until Naruto tackled him to the ground. Mizuki got up and unhenged.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked Naruto who smirked and disappeared with a puff of smoke and revealed Iruka.

"Because I'm Iruka." Mizuki was shocked since he thought Iruka wouldn't have been moving for a while then he just smirked.

"So he is gone what did I tell you Iruka, he is a monster who only wants power to use for revenge." little do they know Naruto is hiding behind a tree nearby when his Nee-Chans jumped down in front of him putting a finger to their lip to silence him and pointed to their ears signaling him to listen.

"You're right that is what a monster would do." Naruto started to tear up and slouch down until he heard Iruka continue, "But that's not Naruto, he is a human being like me or anyone else, and his sisters are just humans who love him dearly. He is not the Kyuubi, he is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure and I'm proud of him."

Naruto now had tears streaming down his face along with his sisters. Kaori hugged him until they heard Mizuki laugh.

"If that's what you think then I don't care. I was gonna take care if you after but I'll just do it now." Mizuki took the other giant shuriken and threw it at Iruka who closed his eyes and accept death only to hear it being deflected. His eyes shot open to see Naruto in front of him with his sword he got for his birthday. "Naruto!?" Iruka shouted confused but was ignored when Naruto spoke in a dark voice.

"I won't let you touch my sensei or my family. Because if you do, I will kill you." Mizuki was shocked but then found himself surrounded on three sides by the girls.

"And we won't let you touch our brother." Naomi says with a dark aura around her along with the other two. Mizuki snapped out of his stupor and got an angry face.

"You four think you can take me on?" he said confidently only because he was an adult and they were only kids in his eyes. Though that's their calling card. Since they are young a lot of people tend to underestimate them.

"Wanna bet," Naruto says, then putting his index and middle fingers in a cross then yelled, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" instantly multiple clones of Naruto appeared making Mizuki shocked and a bit scared.

"Awe what's wrong Mizuki-teme? Don't tell us you're scared now." Kairi says with a sadistic grin causing everyone to grin. And Iruka was just stunned into silence, 'He was able to make a clone. Not only that but multiple at once.'

"Well if you won't come to us we'll come to you." Naruto said and his clones launched at Mizuki followed by his sisters. They beated him thoroughly and tortured him on Kairi's part which she liked and they left him a bloody lump on the ground.

"Hehe I guess we got a bit carried away." Naruto says while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"Maybe you did but I didn't." Kairi says with a satisfied smile resting on her face while Naruto shuffled away from her a bit and was right next to Naomi who rested her hand on his shoulder. Iruka smiled at the little family and called out to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, come over here and close your eyes." Naruto did as told and heard some rustling and such and was getting impatient. "Can I open my eyes now Iruka-sensei?"

"Almost... And now." on that Naruto opened his eyes and the sun was up and shining showing Iruka without his hitai-ate. He reached up and felt his forehead and found the hitai-ate. "Congratulations Naruto you passed." Naruto was so happy to hear that he lunged at Iruka taking him down and landing on his back which still hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day there was no class due to the Mizuki incident. At the apartment, Naruto was still trying to comprehend what he has been told.

'I have the Kyuubi in me. So he's the reason I'm hated throughout the village.'

the more he thought on it the more upset he got. Naomi knew about the past of all the tailed beast, though she can't really recall how she knows this. She decided to tell Naruto about it.

"Naruto please don't blame him for what happened to you."

Naruto was going to protest until Naomi lifted her hand,

"Please listen before you comment."

He was still going to protest but the look on his Nee-Chan's face told him he was going to learn something important, or at least he hoped he would.

"Now as you may or may not know the bijuu were created by the Rikudou Sennin. They were to teach the people of the ninja world ways of peace, but once the people found out that the tailed beast had unimaginable power they wanted for themselves. So they tricked the bijuu and sealed them into people and abused their power. Once they did that the people thought it was the beast who did it willingly causing fear and hatred. The Kyuubi is one of them and he's just like you, you both knew loneliness and hatred though his runs much longer and deeper. Maybe you could help him and in return he might help you because I have a feeling he never had a friend beside his brothers and sisters."

Naomi finished explaining to Naruto who has been listening to her, interested in how she knows. He started mulling over what she said and thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot he has a family why not try for a friend.

"Anyway Naru-kun we have training to do let's go."

Naomi says getting Naruto excited and she shushined in a swirl of feathers and Naruto shushined in a swirl of leaves.

Once they arrived at the training ground she used the mental link to call for the other two absent people. In a few minutes Kairi and Kaori appeared, "So what are we going to do today?" Kaori asks bored out of her mind. Naomi was thinking of what to do but then got an idea from her and Naruto's conversation.

"We'll be sync contacting our beast." once was said Kaori and Kairi looked at her like she was crazy and Naruto looked excited.

"Are you sure we should do that? It might not go well." Kairi said mostly for her since she had a few more heads in her and they annoy her sometimes. Naomi just nodded her head then spoke, "It will give Naruto a good impression of who his companion is after just finding out and besides he needs to start sometime might as well start now." Kaori just went with what her Nee-Chan said, "Alright but he better not be all about insults or there will be hell to pay." After talking they sat down in meditation, "Focus on entering your mind scapes then head to where the Bijuu are." Naomi instructed and everyone got right on it and one by one they entered their mindscapes.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of sewer and he was standing in water up to his ankles. There were pipes lining the wall but what caught his attention was the two pipes near the ceiling. One was a deep blue and the other was a dark red. He followed the pipes to where they lead to and when he arrived he saw a very big cage that was shut and had a seal on it. He walked closer to see what was inside when a voice called to him "I wouldn't if I were you." he turned around and saw Kairi walking towards him.

"Kairi-Neechan you're here too?" he said completely forgetting this was part of the training today. Kairi just gave him a dry look "You really are forgetful." Naruto just pouted and turned away. Naomi appeared with Kaori and walked over to them and smiled, "Don't pout Naru-Kun you just need to strengthen your brain a bit. Maybe some puzzles or shogi." before Naruto could reply they heard a growl and turned to the cage. red eyes open and glares at the people who interrupted his sleep only to see his jailor and three girls that look familiar to him. "So my jailor has come to pay me a visit. To what do I owe the pleasure to this visit." the family knew he was being sarcastic and got a bit ticked, " You know it's not nice to be sarcastic you overgrown bunny." Kaori says with a smug smirk at the growling he made and came into the light showing him in all his demonic glory. Red fur everywhere, black tipped ears, red eyes and sharp teeth, "You dare make fun of me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kaori was going to retort but Naomi stopped her with a soft bop on the head and by soft she smashed her into the floor.

Suddenly the area started to shake and then walls around them disappeared and chains appeared then more beast appeared. One was a a beautiful Phoenix with some tail feathers that are a bit longer and on fire, the inside feathers on the wings were green, orange, and light blue, the adjacent chains were holding a snow white wolf with 13 tails, his fur had intricate purple patterns, and an elegant ribbon on his back, his eyes are all black. The last pair of chains were holding a dragon looking hydra, the heads were different in color, one was brown, another was blue, the others were red, purple, and green, and a mixed one. Each beast saw their respective host and the Kyuubi's host and we're wondering what they are doing there the Phoenix spoke up for everyone, "Hatchling, what are we doing here?" Naomi turns around and goes to her and stands in front of her, "We are trying to introduce Naruto to the Kyuubi so they can become friends like us, Fye." upon hearing this the Kyuubi scoffed and pointed a glare at her, "As if I would ever become friends with him or anyone." Fye didn't like how he talked to them and moved to say something until the wolf did, "Ah shut up Kurama." "Yeah you tell him Fenrir." Kaori says with a smile and arms crossed.

Kurama just got angry but didn't move to say anything. The mixed head of the hydra-dragon looked at the kids and spoke,"So you're trying to help him get in contact with his bijuu, well you did the first part and make contact but it will be a while until he will open up to him. Might as well call it a session besides I sense y'alls chakras are manifesting outside." With that said they decided it was time to leave the girls said bye to their beast and left Naruto lingered a bit and said his farewell,"Bye Kurama, I'll talk to you sometime so you won't be lonely." he flashed him a smile then left. The other beast smiled but Kurama just scoffed and laid down, "You know Kurama you could at least give him a chance. My hatchling has told me about him and he seems like a good kid and would never abuse anyone, even you." Fye said before fading out to her host mindscape along with the other beast leaving him all alone again. He had the strange feeling of wanting them to stay but pushed it aside for a nap.

(Real World)

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw his Nee-Chans already standing and stretching. He stood up and stretched with them, "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked wanting to know since he didn't plan anything for the day since his Nee-Chans usually plan their days. Naomi had a thinking face but she already knew what she wanted to do, "How about you hear a song from one of us?" Naruto looked curiously at them, "You three can sing?" Kairi didn't take the comment well and punched him in the head, "What you saying we can't?!" she started to get a dark aura around her and Naruto got scared and frantically said, "N-n-no Nee-Chan I didn't m-mean it like that. I just didn't know you sung." Kairi's aura started to go down and she didn't look that menacing, well no more than usual. Naomi just smiled, "How about I sing a song?" Kaori smiled, "Yes Nee-Chan sing a song." Kaori heard her sister sing before and loves it when she sings. "Alright here I go." She cast a little genjutsu for a piano that looked all too real to everyone and began to play and sing.

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tradgey's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice

My feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me

I think it's not to be.

Under a tree at quarter three

I had some hope in me

But life was taken from me

But I did not feel peace

I made a vow within my gown

that love will come to me

But there he is and suddenly

I had been found, I adore him

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead him then

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their eunthusiatic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

What is this

A painful twist

Is this a bitter kiss

There's so much life left in his eyes

It should not end like this

My dreams were slain

My face was stained

With memories of my pain

But peace still came I'll give him the same

I will be okay

And will we ever

End up together

No, I think not

It's never to become

For I am not... The one~

As she sustained the last note a bit longer she looked at her siblings and loved the look of awe and amazement on their faces and smiled warmly. "How was that?" she asked and got the response she was waiting for," That was amazing Nee-Chan!" Kaori shouted smiling widely. "It was stunning Naomi-Nee." Kairi said flashing a small meaningful smile which is a lot for her sisters and a first for her second brother, well one that wasn't torture obsessed or scary. Naruto was just in awe induced shock he never heard anyone sing and to hear his Nee-Chan sing for him and she has a beautiful voice as well it just shocked him to no end. Seeing his shocked face, Naomi decided to tease him, "What's wrong Naru-kun~? Was I that terrible?" she internally smirked when he started to vocally fumble his words, "n-no Nee-Chan you were amazing and your voice was beautiful like an angels." she smiled and blushed at the compliment. She ruffled his hair, "Thank you Naru-Kun. Now how about we go meditate on the fourth hokage statue then I'll make dinner tonight?" Everyone nodded in agreement and left to the Hokage Heads to meditate and call it a day.

(In a tree a few feet away)

A certain silver haired ninja was in a tree to see his soon to be students and heard Naomi singing and become infatuated with it. 'Hmm considering what I heard from Hokage-sama they consider each other family and the one singing, Naomi, is the oldest. Maybe I'll get to know her more to find out more about them, she is a new jonin and must not have many friends.' he thought before he shunshined away.

(With Naruto and family)

After they meditated they went home where Naomi prepared a stir-fry for everyone and Naruto actually ate the vegetables as well. Once they were done with dinner they showered and went to their rooms after saying goodnight to each other they went to sleep awaiting for the next day. With dreams of a singing angel named Naomi.


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning now and Naomi was waking up and stretching. She lazily looked to her clock and laid back down. She shot up and looked at the clocked again "Oh my God we overslept. EVERYONE GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!" everyone in the apartment woke up with a start and looked to their clocks and shot out of bed to take a shower and since they were short on time Naomi took a shower with Kairi and Naruto took a shower with Kaori. He didn't find it weird since it was his sister he was with and they hurried with the shower. They rushed out of the apartment, Naomi and Kairi heading to the Hokage office and Kaori and Naruto to the academy.

"Be good guys and we'll see you at lunch!" Naomi shouted to them and they waved back to signal they heard her. Naruto and Kaori took to the rooftops to get to the academy quicker and luckily the window was open so they launched for it and made it into the class. Everyone was minding their business until they saw two black blurs come through the window and skid to stops in front of Iruka-sensei. They were panting and trying to catch their breaths "We're... Not... Late." Kaori says while they regained their breaths. Iruka was just staring at them in shock mostly because they jumped through the window and didn't crash "Ah okay well take your seats and I'll get this explanation underway." he told them.

They nodded and went to their seats beside Sasuke. Kaori received glares from the Sasuke fangirls and she just glared back but deadlier and they turned away scared. "Alright first off, I want to say how proud I am that you all passed and that..." as Iruka started to explain about life as a ninja Naruto and Kaori tuned it out and started thinks of how to make combo attacks and strategies with each other and sword training. "Alright now for team assignment. Team 1..." again they tuned him out until it got to the last 10 which was them. "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Sakura groaned while Naruto looked annoyed, "Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura cheered on victory while Ino was pissed at Sakura, "And Kaori Urahara." Naruto looked happier since he'll be on a team with his sister, "Alright I have Naruto-niichan/Kaori-neechan" they said simultaneously and gave a peace sign. "Alright calm down. Now team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuūga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in circulation and team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your senses will come for you all after lunch. Time for break." after he said that everyone started to leave, "Sasuke-kun do you wanna eat with me?" Sakura asked but he just walked away.

"You could come eat with us Sakura." Kaori said but Sakura just huffed a breath "Why would I want to eat with you losers. I'm gonna go find Sasuke-kun before Ino-Pig can." she said then walked away leaving a hurt Naruto and an annoyed Kaori, "She could've just said no and not those hurtful names." Naruto said looking down which pissed off Kaori since she didn't like to see her brother hurt physically and emotionally but stayed calm for him. "Don't listen to her she just doesn't understand anything. She was treated like a princess with her parents and thinks she's better because she 'smarter' than us." Kaori says with some annoyance and anger in her voice, "Come on we have to meet up with Naomi-Neechan and Kairi-Neechan." she says then takes his hand and leads him to the Hokage monument where there was a picnic spread out for them with Naomi and Kairi waiting.

"Hey guys how did assignment go?" Kairi asked them they just sighed and sat down. "That bad huh?" she ask retorhecally "Man we have the stuck up boy who thinks he's better than us and a pink banshee who doesn't do anything but fawn over 'Sasuke-kun'" Kaori mimics Sakura and gets a chuckle out of everyone. Naomi handed out the bentos to everyone and they started to eat, "Well even though they are like that and no matter how much you want to hurt them, Kaori," Naomi says making Kaori shout,with her mouth full, her defence.

"Even so they are your teammates and you have to respect them and help them. Even if they don't want it." she says and Naruto and Kaori nodded. They ate in a comfortable silence until Naruto asked, "Naomi-Neechan can you sing a song again?" Naomi just smiled and giggled a bit, "Although I would love to sing again Naruto-kun, maybe you should ask the other two." she says and then he looks to his other two sisters, he figured out Kairi was a girl after walking in on her with just her panties on, after that he only calls her Kairi-nii because it's a joke they play on the chunin who think she's a boy.

"Don't look at me I'm not ready to sing anything how about Kaori?" she says and they look to her.

She looks a bit nervous which is unusual for her, "I can sing but I'm a bit shy." she admits and Naruto's jaw drops at hearing this. His sister is shy of singing 'Hell has frozen over." he thought and Naomi heard and giggled a little.

"Don't worry Kaori-NeeChan I won't judge you." Naruto says making her sigh and give in, "Alright you better not or else." she let the threat linger and it worked in scaring him.

We were making history

Breaking rules and breaking free

Questioning the writing on the wall.

Coming from the underground

Laughing as we're falling down

Soaking in the glory of it all.

But in dark times when we close our eyes

It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare.

When the sun don't shine we lose our minds

But I swear, we can get there.

We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world.

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own love in this world.

Someday we could run away

See it all before the pictures fade

And bottle up the feeling in a jar.

Pass around to all our friends

We can breathe it in and out again

Huddled in the backseat of the car.

But in dark times when we close our eyes

It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare.

When the sun don't shine we lose our minds

But I swear, we can get there.

We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world.

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own love in this world.

And the voices will get loud

If you never learn to shut them out.

If you're lost you can be found

If you follow me until you hear the sound.

Put 'em up, put 'em up now

If you know we're never backing down

We're never backing down, no~.

We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world.

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own love in this world.

We've got young blood

Can't destroy us

We make our own luck in this world.

We've got young blood

No one chose us

We make our own love in this world.

Yeah, 'cause we've got young blood~

While singing she closed her eyes to feel the emotion behind her words. When she opened them she saw a smile on Naomi and Kairi's face and an awe look on Naruto's and blushed. "That was awesome and beautiful Kaori-NeeChan." Naruto finally said and she smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "Okay guys time for you to get back to class and for your information be prepared to wait for a long time." Naomi said hinting to them about their sensei and they just groaned and muttered a bye then jumped off towards the academy.

Naomi just looked to trees where she knew Kakashi was hiding in, then packed everything and they went off to get a mission.

(With Kakashi)

'How did she know where I was?' he thought to himself knowing he hid his chakra well. 'Maybe I should keep a close eye on her and not for my benefit this time.' he thought before he shunshined to the memorial stone and to make his students wait.

(At the academy)

Kaori and Naruto made it back and sat with their teammates. Senseis came every now and then and took their teams. Team 8 had a woman with black hair, a weird type of wrap dress on, and red eyes. Team 10 had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a bandana on his waist and a cigarette in his mouth.

Team 7 waited for 2 hours, even Iruka left. Sakura got annoyed and Sasuke was secretly annoyed while Kaori and Naruto were playing cards, "Uuugghhh how can you guys not be annoyed about this and are so calm?!" Sakura asked/shouted to the two. Kaori just shrugged her shoulders "We just don't think it's something to stress over besides we can get our revenge later so we're not bothered." she says and Naruto nods his head in agreement with her.

A few minutes later the door opens and a man with familiar silver hair, headband covering his left eye, and a mask pokes his head in and looks lazily at them, "My first impression of you is... I hate you." Kaori she looks at him blankly "Good the feelings mutual." Naruto nods again and he just stares back. "Everyone meet on the rooftop." he says then shushins in a puff of smoke. Sakura and Sasuke walk out while Kaori cleans up the cards and her and Naruto shushined to the rooftop.

(Rooftop)

Once Kakashi was barley about to open his book he saw a small swirls of rose petals and autumn leaves and then appeared Kaori and Naruto, respectively, his eye widen a bit in surprise that a pair of genin knew the jutsu and that they could use it without exhausting themselves.

It was a few minutes later when Sakura and Sasuke appeared, "HOW DID YOU TWO GET HERE BEFORE US?!?!" Sakura shouted making everyone wince and Naruto to say with a blank face "Why would we tell you?". This got a shocked reaction from Sakura since he's usually so nice. Sasuke was a bit angry internally, 'What was that jutsu and how come they know it and I didn't? Maybe I should ask Itachi-nii about it.'.

Kakashi called for their attention and they sat on the steps in front of him, "Alright well since we're gonna be a team let's introduce ourselves. You know your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." he says but Naruto got a sceptical look "Why don't you start sensei since you look suspicious." he said and Everyone nodded in agreement and Kakashi just pointed to himself, "Me? Well I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you, hobbies I have a lot of hobbies, as for dreams for the future... Well I don't have any." he says and they all just stare at him, 'All we learned was his name.' they all thought at once

He just looked to Naruto, who was at the end, "Okay blondie you start." Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead but took a deep breath and just started, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen especially Ichiraku's, my Nee-Chans and a certain someone I have no intention telling you, and foxes, I don't like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and traitors and people who disrespect my Nee-Chans, especially those who try to harm them," Kaori smiled and knew if their Nee-Chans were here they would feel touched at his words, "And my dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone respects me and view me as a person!" he ended with a smile and Kaori took hold of his hand and squeezed it. When he looked to her he saw a smile and eyes that told him she believed it would happen and that she would support him which made him smile.

Kakashi just stared at him then turned to Kaori, "Next." he says and Kaori looks to him, "I'm Kaori Urahara, I like Naruto-nii, our Nee-Chans, wolves, the night and moon, dislikes disrespectful people, traitors, and pink banshees," she snickered when Sakura shouted and got a tick mark, "My hobbies are training, tending to my pack, and singing and no I won't sing for any of you except Naruto and my Nee-Chans. My dream for the future is to become the first female Hokage." Naruto looked shocked but smirked "That means we'll fight for the title Nee-chan." he says but she just smirked back "Then I hope you bring your A game when the one comes." they then shook hands and turned back seeing a shocked look on Kakashi's face making them laugh.

He just shook it off then looked expectingly at Sakura, "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like... I mean the person I like is... (looks to Sasuke blushing)... My hobbies are... (Looks to Sasuke, giggling)... My dreams for the future are... (She squeals and blushes madly)..." Sasuke scoots away from her and the siblings looked at her with an annoyed expression while Kakashi just internally groan 'Great a fangirl.' "And what you dislike?" he ask and she looks towards the siblings "Naruto and Kaori!" she shouts while they just shrug and look away in thought, or for Naruto's case trying to start a conversation with Kurama. Which is going good if you count Kurama trying to irritate him progress.

Kakashi bit back a sigh "And lastly." he looks to Sasuke who looked to be brooding though they don't know why. "My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha... I don't have many likes... And I have a lot of dislikes... (Looks at Sakura who misinterpreted the look)... My hobbies are training with my Nii-San... And my dream isn't a dream but an ambition. To help restore my clan and to find the people responsible for it and make them talk." as he said that a wind blew by and it got a bit serious 'Well at least he isn't power obsessed. That be one hard nut to bust... Uh nevermind that analogy.' he grimaced a bit at his thought. "Well you all have special qualities. And we will start our first mission tomorrow." everyone looked happy at that.

"What is the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly and Kaori was waiting for the answer just as excited. "Survival training." he says and they looked at him confused "You're not genin yet you still have to pass the real test." everyone looked shocked.

Sakura was the first to respond, "But we already passed the test!!" all he did was eye smile, "That was to pick out the ones capable of being a ninja. To see if you're ready to be ninjas will be the jonin."

He started giggling and Kaori asked, "What's so funny?" she was a bit pissed at this but he just waved her off "If I told you, you wouldn't like it." he says still giggling pissing off Naruto and Kaori further and they shouted, "JUST TELL US ALREADY!!!!" and he did, "Well there's a 66% failing rate. The most to become ninja are only ten." shocking them but then Kaori and Naruto glared at him, "See I told you, you wouldn't like it." after everyone calmed down he told them his instructions, "Alright meet up tomorrow in training ground 7 at 6. Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll only throw it up." he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The siblings went home to prepare for the next day. They also discussed a plan of action against Kakashi then went to bed with a foolproof plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi woke up first like always but earlier than usual. She got up and washed up then got changed. She then got to making breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast.

Naruto and Kaori's alarms went off and they got up and did their morning routine and sat at the table, "You guys ready for y'alls test?" Naomi asked setting down a plate for them. Kaori was the one to respond for both of them, "As ready as well ever be. Nee-Chan do you know anything about jonin Kakashi Hatake?"

Naomi thought about it and looked to them seriously, "Well other than the fact he's been watching us a bit and trying to get close to me I say he took an interest in us. And when I went through his mind he seems a bit messed up. He's lost many important people in his life and he blames himself. He visits the memorial stone everyday which is why he's late most of the time." as she gave them her analysis they began eating their food and Kairi just slumped down into the vacant chair getting her own plate.

"I see, well still I ain't cutting him slack. If they are on the memorial stone that means they died as heroes. He shouldn't blame himself, death is in our line of work. Sure it's evadable but when the time comes that we can't talk using our words and they are out for blood, we have to kill and witness death. Even if it means seeing the death of a love one that sacrificed their lives for the ones they care about." Kaori lectured and the mood turned gloomy. Naomi tried to get rid of it by distracting them, "Well y'all better go. Do us proud and try to have fun as well." she says smiling and feeling better seeing their mood change.

"You bet we will Nee-Chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed then he rushed out the house with Kaori on his heels saying bye to their sisters. "Come on Naomi before we end up being late, again." Kairi says finishing up her breakfast and putting the dishes in the sink. Even putting their younger siblings dishes in there. Naomi just smiled and grabbed her kunai holster then waited for Kairi.

(The training ground)

Kaori and Naruto arrived at the training ground first. A few minutes later Sakura showed then Sasuke. They all exchanged a hi then proceeded to wait for their sensei.

~2 and a half hours later~

Sakura was pacing back and forth impatiently, Sasuke just sat under a tree showing no emotion outside but inside was quite annoyed, and Kaori and Naruto were playing Shogi with Kaori having the upper hand when Kakashi finally appeared in a puff of smoke, "Yo." he said and Sakura screeched "YOU'RE LATE!" and Kakashi tried to wave her off, "I'm sorry you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a different route." he said lamely, "YEAH RIGHT THAT'S A LIE!" Sakura screeched.

"Alright now your test is going to be..." he pulls out three bells, "To get these bells from me." they looked at him and saw the bells and confused them. "But Kakashi-sensei there's only three bells and four of us." Sakura stated and Kakashi went to explain it, "Yes that means one of you will be sent back to the academy and have to wait until the next selection." they all got a shocked look on their face.

Kakashi then pulls out a little clock and set it, "This clock is set to noon. You have until then to get these bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill." he says further shocking them.

"But sensei you could get hurt." Sakura says but he just waved her off. Then Naruto rushed Kakashi with a kunai only to have his arm grabbed and twisted around so the kunai can be at the back of his neck, "My my someone's eager and you didn't even let me say go." he said. He then felt a sharp poke in his back and turned to see Kaori there with her twin swords aimed at him with a blank face. He turned back to where she was and saw "her" until she poofed out of existence, 'Kage Bushin'he thought, "It seems you got the gist of it." he released Naruto "Go." then everyone scattered.

Sasuke was hiding in a tree, Sakura in a bush and Kaori behind a tree sensing for her brother only to find him in the open facing Kakashi. She facepalmed, 'That boy is getting overconfident.' she thought then rushed out and grabbed him before he could say anything. "What are you doing Kaori-Nee-Chan I was about to fight him fair and square." he said once they were a good distance away. Only to get bopped on the head, "You baka! He's a jonin and you're a genin he has more experience than us and a good arsenal of jutsus probably. The only way we have a chance is by working together. I mean why do you think they put us on a team, for show?" she said and Naruto developed a thinking face only to come up with nothing and shrugged.

Kaori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Teamwork. Though people as individuals are strong they are stronger when put on a team and they coordinate well with each other." he adopted a look of understanding, "So what's the plan?" he asked and she got a small look of annoyance, "As much as I hate to say it we have to at least try to get Sasuke and Sakura to help us. If they refuse then it's their loss." when she told him they heard a high pitched scream and both thought, 'Sakura.'

"Well let's get to it." Naruto said and they both jumped off towards where the scream came from. They found Sakura passed out on the ground, "Genjutsu." Kaori muttered. She channeled her chakra into Sakura breaking her out of it. She shot up and shouted Sasuke-kun. She then looked around and found Naruto and Kaori but now Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked the two shrugged. "Listen Sakura we came to ask you to work with us to get a bell." Kaori says but it looked like Sakura didn't listen to her, "There's no time for that I need to find Sasuke-kun." she says then ran off. Naruto and Kaori sighed, "Well we did try now onto Sasuke." Kaori said then they went off.

They reached the area they sensed Sasuke and watched his battle with Kakashi though only Kaori heard what was being said, "You try to take me on yourself and think everyone else is beneath you." Kakashi said and Sasuke just smirked, "They will only get in my way." he then threw some kunai at Kakashi who jumped away from it and landed where Sasuke wanted. He cut a hidden wire that sprung a log trap that Kakashi shunshined away from and Sasuke went in pursuit. Once he reached Kakashi he threw a punch to his and Kakashi caught it he then went to kick but Kakashi caught him and turned him upside down. Sasuke the reached for the bells and his fingers grazed it before Kakashi threw him. Sasuke landed and did some handsigns, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu". Kakashi's eye widen, 'How'd he learn that? It cost way too much chakra for a genin.' he thought before disappearing when the fireball hit. 'Where could he be? Behind? Above!?' Sasuke thought.

"I'm where you least expect." He heard then felt something grab his leg and pull him under to his head and then Kakashi appeared. "A good ninja looks underneath the underneath." he eye smiled then jumped away. Naruto and Kaori came out of hiding with grins on their faces, "The rookie of the year everybody." Naruto says and Sasuke growls.

"Besides making fun, we came to ask for your help." Kaori says and Sasuke just huffed a breath, "I don't need yours or his help, I almost got one." the siblings looked at each other and shrugged, then went off, "Wait! At least get me out of here!" Sasuke called to them but they acted like they didn't hear him. The two ended back near the field, "Alright Naruto just like we planned last night." Kaori said and Naruto nodded grabbing a kunai from his pouch and ran out towards Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Naruto and put his hand in his pouch to bring something out making Naruto pause his running, 'Is he getting serious with us?' he thought only to get a blank face when he pulls out an orange book he's seen in the window of the bookstore, 'He's not!!' he resumed his charge at him and took a swipe then sent a kick only to have it grabbed, "Mediocre taijutsu." Kakashi said "Don't underestimate me." Naruto pushed off Kakashi with his other foot surprising him, then crossed his fingers "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and ten clones poofed into existence.

Kaori was hiding behind a nearby tree when Naruto casted the jutsu. She did a few hand signs ending on rat, "Kage Henge no Jutsu." she whispers and she started turning into a shadow and moved along the ground while the Naruto's started circling Kakashi. She attached herself to one of the clones and then they jumped towards Kakashi trying to land a hit. When the clone threw a punch to Kakashi the real Naruto saw the shadow move and attach it's self to Kakashi.

When Kakashi dispersed the clones he disappeared from sight and Naruto looked around for him, "Never let your enemy get behind you." he heard and turned his head around to see Kakashi behind him in the tiger handsign and was about to act until shadow threads grabbed his limbs, stopping him from moving and a shadow spike came for his heart while a hidden thread grabbed two of the bells and retreated back and he used the kawarimi no jutsu with a log.

The shadows got off the log then began to make a figure that turned out to be Kaori. "Almost had him." Naruto said and Kaori nodded her head. "Yeah we almost had him but," she pulled out two bells "We got THEM." she gave one to him and he smiled.

"How did you perform that jutsu it seems to take up a lot of chakra." they heard and turned to see Kakashi staring with a wide eye and Kaori smiled. "It's a jutsu I made and it does actually take a bit of chakra but my reserves are massive." she says and he just looks more bewildered. The alarm rang and they heard another scream, "Sakura." Naruto and Kaori said, "Guess she found Sasuke." Kaori said "I'll get them you two sit by the posts." he said then went off to get them.

Kakashi returned with Sakura and Sasuke and they sat down with the siblings, "I've decided that y'all shouldn't go back to the academy." Kaori and Naruto grinned, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke just smirked. Kakashi looked at them seriously, "You all should give up on being ninja permanently." this shocked Sakura and Naruto, Kaori and Sasuke were mad. "You four fail to realize the real meaning of this test. Except Naruto and Kaori."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at the two confused. Kaori had already knew it Naruto was a bit confused, 'There was a lesson?' until Kaori finally had enough, "Teamwork." she said and Kakashi nodded, "That's right. Sakura when Naruto and Kaori woke you, you rejected their help in exchange for looking for Sasuke." Sakura looked down in shame he then looked to Sasuke, "And you felt that they were beneath to accept their help. You act like a brat." Sasuke charged at Kakashi but was thrown down and stepped on, "DONT STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed while Naruto and Kaori laughed but stopped quickly. Kakashi then put a kunai to Sasuke's neck, "Sakura kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies." he says.

Kaori summoned her sword from her lower back and grabbed the hilt, "I will kill you before that happens." she said scaring Sakura and even Sasuke, "It was just an example Kaori." he said getting off Sasuke, "Situations like that will occur in the field and you will have to make a decision." He then walks to the memorial stone. "Written on this stone are the names of hero shinobi who've died in action. My best friends name is on here." he then went back to the little team and ties Naruto to the post, "HEY! WHY AM I TIED TO THE POST!!" he screamed and Kakashi just says, "Because I want to. Now I'll give you all a chance after lunch but don't feed Naruto. That's an order." he then vanishes in a puff of smoke.

They got the bentos their sensei brought and started eating until Naruto's stomach growled. They looked at him and he just laughed, "It's alright I don't need to eat." but his stomach disagreed and Kaori went to feed her brother.

"What are you doing. You'll get in trouble!!" Sakura shouts while also looking around. "I don't care. Naruto is our teammate, more importantly my brother, if he lags behind it could hinder our teamwork. He needs all the strength he can get." Kaori said then fed her brother who was grateful and then to their surprise Sasuke offered his bento along with Sakura, who was hesitant at first. As soon as she was done feeding him her bento there was An explosion and Kakashi appeared, "You!!!" he says menacingly, "You four broke the rules." he glares at them, "So what if we did? We're a team." Kaori said getting into a defensive position, "Yeah we are one." Sakura said taking out a kunai. "Yeah yeah Dattebayo!!!" Naruto said and Sasuke got into a defensive position and nodded.

"You are one? That's y'alls excuse?" Kakashi says unimpressed and scanned them all. "Then you all..." he pauses for suspense then he eye smiled, "Pass." everyone took a moment to process until, "WHAT!!!!" Sakura and Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke was confused, and Kaori looked indifferent since she had a feeling this was a test as well. "You all pass. Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." everyone looked in awe at the statement, "Now team seven is official. I'll hand my report to Hokage-sama and we'll start our mission tomorrow at 7. Meet here." he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura left the training ground feeling happy they passed. Naruto shunshined out of the ropes and him and Kaori headed home for the rest of the day.

When they got to their apartment their other sisters were there. "Heyy you two how'd things go." Kairi spoke while Naomi was finishing up cleaning. "It went good Nee-chan except the parts where Sasuke and Sakura rejected our help." Naruto says sitting on the couch while Kaori laid her head in his lap and he started running his fingers through her making her smile and close her eyes. "Well it'll get better eventually Naru-kun. It's not easy work together with people but it will eventually." Naomi says sitting at the table when Naruto thought of a question. "Naomi-Neechan are there more people like us? I mean jinchuurikis." Kairi looked at him in surprise while Naomi was thinking on it, looking like she expected him to ask. "Considering you have Kurama, the Kyuubi, my guess would have to be yes. Just like Gaara and I believe he had Shukaku. Why do you ask?" she really was curious. "Because maybe they went through the same as me and I want them to know they aren't alone." she smiled at him, 'His heart is really big and made of pure gold.' "Well maybe we could lure them here. I have an ability due to Fye that allows me to enter someones mind and bend their will to mine. I could have them sneak off to an isolated location and we can meet them, of course I think Yagura-sama will be a bit difficult. He's Isobu's, the Sanbi, jinchuuriki and the Yondaime Mizukage." she threw the idea out and Naruto thought it could work, "Let's try it during the time of the chunin exams." he wanted to meet the rest and let them know that they weren't alone. "Alright. We have a hideout not far from here, and before you ask it was meant as a safe haven, besides Kaori's Haven, in case the villagers tried being violent towards us." Naruto just nodded his head.

"By the way we got a letter from Gaara and he says that he's finally a genin and that his dad is opening up to him more now and he can't wait to start missions with his brother and sister." Naomi says paraphrasing the letter and it made Naruto smile that Gaara was good, "Heyy Nee-Chan if he's like us would that make him our brother?" Naruto asked and Kairi answered this time, "Hmm I guess it would." and Naruto just went back to petting Kaori. "That's good, we have a brother. Or in your case you three have another brother." the girls giggled, more chuckled for Kairi.

The day went on and when night drew around the little family ate dinner and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sasuke in position A."

"Sakura here in position B."

"Naruto in position C. Dattebayo."

"Kaori in position D."

"Alright move on my signal."

"Target has moved following it."

"Spotted in position C."

"Okay... Now!" Kakashi said and Naruto launched and grabbed... A cat, "I got him." the cat started clawing at his face, "Ow stop that you stupid cat." "Is it the target." Kakashi asked over the receiver, "Yes it is, with a yellow bow on the left ear." Kaori pulled the cat off and started petting it calming it down. "Mission: Tora the cat, success."

They go to the Hokage tower and give back Tora where a fat woman proceeded to squish it in a hug, "Oh Tora your safe, I've missed you." the four genin looked at the scene, "No wonder why the cat left, I would too if I was nearly strangled to death." Kaori says moving closer to Naruto to lean her head on his shoulder, "The stupid cat deserves it." he mumbles and she just smiles. The lady paid then left. The Hokage looked to the genin, "Okay now that that is done with let's see what else we have help weed gardens, babysit my grandson, or-" he was cut off by the fire daimyo wife, "Tora come back baby!" "Or catch Tora again." Naruto got an irritated look, "No way Jiji I want a better mission not these chores." "Yeah" Kaori agreed. Iruka-sensei who was there stood up and shouted, "Respect the Hokage!!" and he went on to talk about the missions and how they're ranked but they completely ignored him and went to discussing about dinner plans, "I wonder what Naomi-neechan's gonna make, hopefully ramen." he was sitting on the ground with Kaori, "You know she won't, she wants us healthy and to grow." "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!!!" Iruka shouted.

"Come on Iruka-sensei were ninja now. We aren't brats who play pranks on everyone. We want a real mission." Naruto says but gets in a headlock by Kakashi, "Gomen Hokage-sama." the Hokage just looks on and takes a puff off his pipe before speaking. "So you want a real mission? Alright." Everyone looked at him shocked while Naruto shouted about getting a new mission and Kaori let out a sigh of relief, "Are you sure Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked worried about Naruto and Kaori, "If they wanna prove themselves then I say let them. It will be a C-class escort mission."

Naruto was getting excited, "Who are we escorting? A famous author? A princess?" the Hokage chuckled and called for someone to enter and an old man who was drunk entered in the room and Kaori almost puked from the smell 'He stinks!'. The man looks at the genin, "These kids are supposed to protect me? And what's with the short ones with the weird face and slutty shirt?" oblivious to this Kaori and Naruto laugh "Ha who are the short ones?" Naruto says as Sasuke and Sakura lined up with them and they measured the heights and finally got it. Faster than anyone can see they appeared beside him with a sword to his throat and another to his manhood, "You will learn not to piss us off old man got it?" Naruto says darkly and glaring at the man who looked like he sobered up and nodded his head they sheathed their swords and sealed them back up.

Everyone was surprised by their speed and Naruto's change in atittude. They got back to their teammates who looked at them. The man shook his head and spoke, "My names Tazuna and I'm an expert bridge builder. You are to escort me to my village and protect me with your lives." he walks out but Kaori and Naruto narrowed their eyes. 'Some things up.' they thought at the same time. "Alright pack some stuff and meet at the main gate in an hour." Kakashi said before shunshinning away. Naruto and Kaori did the same and arrived at the house and packed up some extra clothes, kunai and shuriken, and special made soldier pills. Once they had everything they wrote a note for their sisters for when they come back and left.

They walked to the main gate and Kaori finally spoke what's on their mind, "Do you feel something is off with that bridge builder guy?" Naruto nods, "Yeah, we better keep our eyes open for anything." Kaori nodded in response and finally made it to the gate where Tazuna and Sakura were waiting. 10 minutes later Sasuke shows up they waited a few more minutes before Kaori got a whiff of Kakashi's scent, "Come on out Kakashi-sensei I know you're there." Naruto looked to where he was and Sasuke and Sakura were confused until Kakashi-sensei appeared. "Nice detection skills." he praise but they shrug and began walking, "Ha~ feels good to get out the village again." Naruto says stretching his arms and putting them behind his head. Kaori nodded and looked at the trees.

After a few minutes of walking Sakura asked Tazuna about where he lived. He began to tell them about the Land of Waves and how it's economy fell and is almost destroyed and that the bridge was the only way it can be saved. A bit further on their walk Kaori notices a puddle, 'How did that get there it hasn't rained for days. Hmm I sense chakra from it could it be a henge from Kiri-nin?' she looks to Naruto who looks to her and signals him, 'Enemy nin nearby, get ready.' he discreetly nods and Kakashi doesn't miss this and files it away to ask later. A bit away from the puddle chains suddenly wrap around Kakashi-sensei by two Kiri-nin and they rip him apart. Sakura screams and Sasuke looks in shock, "One down." one of them said. Kaori starts undoing her kusarigama and Naruto got out some kunai as they charged.

Jumping to the side Naruto throws a single shuriken hard enough to embed into a tree and him and Kaori rush and kick them apart. Kaori slashes at her target and even sometimes twirl a blade to try and cut him while he dodges as much as he can. Naruto defended with a kunai and tries to slash at the other nin who lashes out and cuts him. Naruto decided to end it quickly and shunshined behind him and gave him a chakra enhanced hook to his head and knocked him out and proceeded to tie him up with ninja wire. Kaori grew bored and ended it with her partner and caught him in a trap with her kusarigama and knocked him out.

Kakashi came out of the bushes and clapped, "Excellent work you two." the siblings brought over their catches and laid them down. The scent of blood hits Kaori and she turns to Naruto and scan his body. She sees his hand cut, "Naruto you've been cut." she says and before anything can happen a boy about a year older than them came out the trees towards them. They all got into a defensive position until he was in front of Naruto. He took his hand and examined it, "I have just the anti venom." He says before pulling what looked to be wrapping around his mouth and French kissed Naruto who was shocked and blushing. Kaori's eyes widened,'Didn't see that coming.' one he broke it off he put the wrapping back on, "There all gone. I must be going ja ne." he then shunshined away. Everyone stared a few more moments before Kakashi broke the silence, "Anyway, you have some explaining to do." he said looking at Tazuna who sighed and explained to them the real reason they're with him.

"This goes out the mission guidelines. We will have to turn back." and before Tazuna can guilt trip them Naruto spoke up, "No way this is our mission, we already accepted it. And if your worried I can send for back up." Kakashi looked at him then the rest, "I say we go. You saw how me and Naruto are, we can handle it." Kaori said a bit confused on who that boy was. Sakura looked hesitant but as soon as Sasuke agreed she was on board, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Naruto muttered and in a puff of smoke a snow white fox kit appeared, "Yui I need you to go back to Konoha and request back up for team seven." Yui nodded and headed off, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Kaori muttered and a snow white wolf appeared, "Follow Yui and protect her." he nodded and ran off after her. "Alright let's go" she said and lead the group with Naruto at her side.

'How are they able to do that?' Kakashi asked and decided to ask later on.


	13. Chapter 13

Team seven and Tazuna were on a boat approaching shore thanks to a friend of Tazuna, "This is as far as I can go." they got off and Tazuna thanked his friend and they began to head towards where he lives.

While walking Naruto sensed something near by and threw a kunai into a bush startling everyone, "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? SCARING US LIKE THAT!?!?" he ignores her and goes to the bush and push them aside only to find a snow white rabbit. He grabs it and cuddles it, "I'm sorry little bunny." he says and Kaori just looks on suspiciously, 'A snow hare, but it's spring it should have brown fur. This rabbit was raised indoors for substitutions.' she hears a blade flying through the air, "GET DOWN!!!" her and Kakashi-sensei both shouted.

Kaori unsealed her heavy sword spun around and brought it down hard and stopped the sword incoming sword. 'That sword! Then that means.' she didn't finish her line and grabbed the sword and turned to see him. "A brat that can stop my sword with a same sized one. I'm impressed." Kakashi stood up and looked at him, "Kirigakure no Kijin, Zabuza Momochi."

"Nice to know I'm still well known eh, Sharigan no Kakashi." Sasuke looked shocked, 'What did he say. Sharigan?' Kakashi just got a defensive position. Zabuza then looked to Kaori, "Now little girl, just give me back the sword and I will kill you as quick as possible." though that didn't help him and she just kept it and swung it around, "But I like it and want it." he was getting irritated until he thought of something, "How about me and you dual for it. And we lay down a sword for exchange. I will lay down Kubikiribōchō and what will you lay down?" he asked, interested at what she has, "I lay down my enchanted sword, Mifune." she says and unsummoned it to show him. "Alright it's a dual." he says and she throws him his sword, "Kaori are you nuts?!" Kakashi shouts but she shakes her head, "No, we are swordsmen and women. Our dual will happen when you least expect it Zabuza."

He chuckles and looks back, "Can't wait for the day." she then joined her brother and teammates. Her brother had the rabbit on his head and she looked at him as if asking something, "I'm keeping her as a pet her name is Usagi-Chan." Kaori just rolled her eyes, "Keep her in a cage because our summons eat rabbits." he then holds her close. "Well then let us begin." Zabuza then did some handsigns, "Kiri Gakure no Jutsu" a mist rolls in and he disappeared into it.

"Everyone Manji formation. He'll come after me first." while saying this Sasuke was freaking out and shaking, 'What is this? It's so intimidating. I can't handle this.' he was slowly moving his kunai to his throat but Kakashi stopped him, "Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to my comrades." That surely snapped him out of it but then they heard a dark laughter. "How sweet, but I'm afraid you're too late." Naruto and Kaori sensed a presence behind Tazuna and unsealed their swords and blocked a heavy swing from above and Zabuza was there, "Another swordsman? Interesting." Kaori got a look of concentration and Zabuza felt a punch from behind that sent him flying towards Kakashi but he turned into water, 'Mizu Bushin.' Naruto thought.

'Damn it's getting hard to see.' Kakashi thought before sending out a pulse of chakra to disperse the mist so him and his team can see. He was then cut in half by Zabuza but turned into water, "So you were able to copy my jutsu even through the mist." Zabuza then had a kunai to his throat, "It's over Zabuza." Zabuza only laughed then sent a strong back kick to Kakashi's stomach and sent him to the lake.

When Kakashi broke the service he felt that he couldn't move, 'What's this? I can't move!' before he could make any moves Zabuza appeared, "Caught you. Suiro no Jutsu!" the water rose up and formed a ball around Kakashi trapping him. 'This isn't good!' Kakashi looks back to his team, "All of you run! He can't move or else the jutsu will disperse and any mizu bushins he creates can't go too far from the water!"

The team were a bit on edge and Sasuke was just thinking, 'Run away, it's too late. That didn't become an option the moment you've been caught.' Kaori just looked at Naruto and he looked back, "You wanna run?" Kaori asked and Naruto just smirked, "Hell No!". Kaori smirks as well and looked back to their sensei and Zabuza, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei but we aren't running! We won't leave you behind." From Naruto's claim it reassured Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. "Ha you children aren't ninja. You haven't even had your first kill. Have you ever been pitted against your own classmates and fought to the death in order to graduate?" Zabuza asked them and they didn't respond and before he could continue Kaori stopped him. "We don't give a fuck about what happened in Kiri. We're going to kick your ass, No Brows!" she says summoning her twin chain swords, "Let's go Naruto!" "Right behind you!" he unsheathed his sword and summoned 5 Kage Bushins and charged.

"Hmph too easy." Zabuza summoned a Mizu Bushin and it charged at them. Instead of attacking head on Kaori stopped and lashed out her swords and the blades launched out attached with chains and the clone jumped up and out the way. Then the Naruto clones pumped chakra into their legs and jumped towards the Zabuza clones and and try to cut him but he swung first and sliced all of them. He was unaware of the blades of Kaori coming from the back and was cut. "Nice job. Although that clone only had 1/10 of my strength." Zabuza says turning his eyes back to them and noticed one was missing. He looked up and saw Naruto coming down, "Don't get distracted from above." Naruto starts and Kaori rushes from the ground and onto the water, "Or else you'll lose sight from what's below." she delivers a chakra infused roundhouse kick and sent him away shocking him.

'How did they do that!!!' he was bewildered. And Kakashi was freed Naruto landed next to him, "Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm fine." he says then they heard a voice, "Does that mean you can handle him?" Everyone turned their head where the voice was and saw Naruto and Kaori's sisters.

"Naomi-chan, Kairi-san." Kakashi says looking a bit relieved, "Nee-chan!!" Naruto and Kaori shouted. 'They are their sisters.' Sakura and Sasuke thought. "I'm sure I can take him." Kakashi says standing up. Naruto and Kaori clear out the way and get back to their team and sisters. "Let's finish this Zabuza." he lifts up his head band and reveals the sharigan, 'A sharigan!' Sasuke thought. The two jonin began to throw jutsus at each other and Zabuza was getting a bit paranoid, 'How is he doing that? He does the same jutsu I do it's as if-' "I can read your mind." He was shocked still by Kakashi who said what he was thinking. It only served to freak him out more.

"You're nothing but a copy cat. I'll kill you with this next jutsu." Zabuza began doing handsigns but Kakashi did the same ones faster and finished first. Zabuza was then stopped when he saw himself behind Kakashi, 'What is this?' "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi performed the jutsu first and a huge vortex of water went towards Zabuza washing him away and hitting him against a tree.

When all was done Zabuza barely had the energy to keep himself up and Kakashi was a few meters in front of him, "Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked completely nervous. Kakashi grabbed a kunai out, "Yes. I see that this is your last battle." and before he could do anything two senbon needles came out of no where and stuck themselves into Zabuza's neck and he fell down. A boy appeared on a branch near where they were, "Thank you for your help. I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now, waiting for the moment to strike." Kakashi went and checked for a pulse, "He's dead." he looked back to the boy, 'From the looks of it he's just a boy, probably no older than Naruto.' "Judging by your mask your from the Kiri Assassination unit." Kakashi says.

Naomi looks back at the body and narrows her eyes a bit, 'If assassinations are what they do, why use senbon?' she thought her brain working to come up with an answer. The boy jumped to where Zabuza's body was, "Your fight is over. I will now take this body and dispose of it to protect my village's secrets. Thank you." he says before disappearing. Kakashi sighed then put down his headband, "Now that that's over let's get you home." he barely took one step before falling over. Kairi caught him and clicked her tongue, "Chakra exhaustion." she stated before putting him on her back.

"You all can rest at my house. Come on." Everyone followed Tazuna to his house.

~Elsewhere~

The hunter nin set down the body, "Now to cut him open and drain his blood." he goes to remove the bandages when his hand is grabbed, "No need for that Haku." Zabuza was alive, "Why'd you go for the neck? Brutal as ever." Haku just smiled, "The neck is the leased muscley part of the body, so it's easier for the senbon to enter." The two headed heard a chuckle and turned to where it was coming from. A boy with near shoulder length light purple hair and wraps like Zabuza appeared out nowhere, "That's Haku for ya." he says before sitting down next to them, "Yeah yeah whatever Hakō." Zabuza says ripping out the needles. Haku frowned, "Keep pulling the needles out like that and you'll be dead for sure."

Zabuza ignored his comment, "How long?" he asked and Haku sighed but Hakō answered, "Give it about a week, or with how you are maybe less. Now let's get back to the hideout." he says helping Haku with carrying Zabuza back.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they arrived at Tazuna's house they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami. After Kairi went to go put Kakashi down for a rest she came back and Tsunami thanks them, "Thank you for protecting my father." Naruto and Kaori grinned, "It was nothing, do you have any carrots?" he asks pulling out the rabbit from his shirt.

Kaori looked at him confused and curious, "How did she stay in there with what we did?" he just smirked and said nothing making a vein appear on her head, 'Grrrr I hate when he doesn't tell me stuff!!!' Tsunami saw this and just looked at them curiously and got a carrot for Naruto who then feeds it to his rabbit.

The group heard a door open and see a little boy enter, "Inari!" Tazuna says and the boy, Inari, runs to him and hugs him, "Say hi to the nice people who protected your grandfather." Inari look over the group with a blank stare then turns to his grandfather, "Jiji these people are gonna be killed by Gato."

That really pissed off Kaori and Naruto, "What was that you little punk!" Kairi had to restrain them both. Inari just looked at them, "Just as I said." he starts walking away, "Inari that isn't polite to say." she turns to the ninja, "Forgive him, it's been a hard time for him." she says going off to Inari. Everyone looked where she went before going to the room where Kakashi was.

Once they get to his room they see he's awake, "You're awake Kakashi. Thought you be out for longer than that." Kairi says knowing the effects of using the Sharingan. "Yeah but I've gotten better at it." he says. He looks seriously at them, "There is something I want to discuss with you all." everyone sat up straight and gave him their undivided attention. Naomi had a feeling of what he was gonna talk about since she also wanted to tell the group so she had to confirm his thoughts, "Is it about the hunter-nin and Zabuza?" he nods, "Yes. Did any of you notice the type of weapon used to 'kill' Zabuza?" he asked them but Naomi spoke first, "He used senbon." Kakashi nodded again.

"It's odd. As some of you might know Anbu or hunter-nin are to go after nukenin in order to protect village secrets. Not only was his method of killing odd but he also took away the body. Again hunter-nin usually destroy the body right then and there to save the hassle." he was gonna continue but Naomi took over, "I agree Kakashi-san, and I think I know the theory you're going for. As a medic-nin I know a lot about the body and it's tenketsu points along with pressure points. Where the hunter-nin threw the senbon is where two certain pressure points are that can make a person go into a near death state. I just remembered it and if your theory is like mine then it must mean we are right." she says. Her siblings got the idea of what the theory was but Sakura and Sasuke were confused, "What's the theory Naomi-san?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naomi looked to the genin, "The theory is that the hunter-nin actually was saving Zabuza and that he is most likely alive." This shocked both Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna who walked in. Naruto, Kaori and Kairi had a feeling that would be the case, "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked wanting to hear what his sensei thought, "I'm gonna train you. A training exercises that will help you beat Zabuza and his helper." his genin were curious about this training.

~In a hideout somewhere in Wave~

Zabuza was laying down on a futon while his apprentice was tending to him. The door opened and a short man appeared with two bodyguards carrying swords were behind him. "Hmph Kirigakure no Kijin, you couldn't even kill a couple of genin and their sensei. I always wondered what was under those wraps." he reaches for them but Haku stopped him by grabbing his wrist and squeezing it hard, "You will not lay your filthy hands on Zabuza-Sama." The gaurds go for their swords but they felt metal on their throats and Hakō appeared, "Sorry boys but you won't be laying a hand on my friend and master." he says with an eye smile. Haku released Gato's wrist and he held it, "Fine you get one last chance to kill that pathetic bastard of a bridge builder." he says and leaves. Hakō releases the gaurds and they follow Gato, "You two didn't have to do that." they turn to Zabuza who was awake and revealed his kunai.

"Maa maa it's still too early to kill the short round fucker. He's the best cover we got." Hakō says joining Haku next to Zabuza, "Now about our up and coming battle with the Konoha shinobi." he says getting straight to the point and Zabuza looks up at the ceiling. "You'll come with us two more showed up and they have some serious power to them and will be able to take out Haku. You'll distract them while Haku engages the genin and I take care of Kakashi." Hakō nodded then later down. 'This is gonna be fun but...' Hakō got a serious look, 'Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen in our battle?' he asked himself but decided not to dwell on it.

~Back with the Konoha shinobi~

The genin, jonin and lone chunin were outside of Tazuna's house a bit into the forest near it, "Alright ready for y'alls training." the genin nodded and he continued, "Okay your training is to climb trees." everyone got confused until Kaori and Naruto got what he meant and before they can tell him Sakura spoke first, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? How is climbing trees gonna help in our fight against Zabuza?" he then went on to explain further, "What I meant was climbing the tree without using your hands." he then demonstrated what he meant but climbing the tree without his hand and with his crutches that Naomi had.

He threw down four kunai for them to mark their place. "But sensei me and Kaori-Nee-Chan can already do that." Naruto says and their teammates looked at them in disbelief, "I don't see how it's a very advanced training not taught in the academy." this got them both upset and a bit hurt. It was as if he didn't expect much from them considering that they saved his ass from dying of suffocation or Zabuza's sword. They then demonstrated that they can do the exercise by climbing to the top of the tallest tree and stand on top if it.

Needless to say this shocked their teammates and when they returned Kakashi tried apologizing but it didn't work well, "Whatever." Kaori says before walking to their sisters, "We'll be training with our Nee-Chans." Naruto says before walking to them and they went a bit further so they can train in peace, or in Naruto's case talk to Kurama. Kakashi felt a bit guilty at what he said, 'I didn't mean to try to hurt their feelings by belittling them.' he shook his head and turned to the other two, "Well get to it." he went and sat down and pulled out his book.

Sakura was able to get to the top no problem so Kakashi had her go up and down until she ran out of chakra to expand her reserves. Sasuke had trouble, he would either use too much and get blown off or too little and fall on his ass. When he got the hang of it he only got four steps before losing control and marked his place before going at it again.

~With the Family~

Kaori was going through some single sword katas, Naomi was looking around for some herbs and Kairi was helping while Naruto sat meditating going into his mindscape.

~His mindscape~

Naruto appeared in front of the sealed gates that held Kurama. He stirred when he felt Naruto's presence, "Back again, hmm? Why do you keep trying? I'm not going to become your friend." He says glaring at Naruto who looked back with a neutral face, "But I want to be your friend and want to understand." the last words confused Kurama, "Understand what?" knowing that would grab the bijuu's attention Naruto went on to tell him.

"Understand why you hate people and attacked Konoha." Kurama just scoffed but decided to entertain him, "The reason I hate humans is because you all are nothing but useless meat-bags that only want power and to conquer anyone. As for attacking Konoha, believe what you will but I did not attack it of my own accord." Naruto got a shocked look and decided to respond respective, "Not all people are like that like me or my Nee-Chans. We don't use anyone but ourselves and each other. And what do you mean not of your own accord?" he was curious.

Kurama growled at the memory and told him, "When I got extracted from my previous host a man with a orange spiral mask and a single sharingan put me under a genjutsu and controlled me to attack Konoha. Believe what you want but that is what happened." he didn't know why he was telling him this but it was kind of a relief to tell someone. "I believe you." that response shocked Kurama and his eyes went wide, "What did you say?" making sure he heard right and Naruto looked him in his eyes, "I said I believe you. Even if you have all that rage you wouldn't have attacked them. It would be pointless to attack something you just escaped." he says and Kurama couldn't help but be shocked and curious, 'Hmm perhaps the Phoenix is right. He is different.' "Hmph whatever oh and I think you are trying to be woken up. We'll talk another time." he says and Naruto smiled a little, 'I'm getting through to him.' he says then bid him a goodbye and left.

~The outside world~

Naruto opened his eyes to see Naomi in front him, "Time to go back otouto." she says and stands up straight and he follows suit. He stretched and they walked to the house. When they arrived they saw an exhausted Sakura and a frustrated Sasuke. They walked pasted and into the house with Sakura and Kakashi following and Sasuke tried to continue until Kaori went to stop him, "Come on Teme or else you'll die of chakra exhaustion." she says but he turns to her and with a demanding voice, "Tell me how you do this exercise." she looked at him as if he were crazy or grew a second head, "I'm not telling you anything. No one demands me unless they are my sisters or brother. Learn it yourself teme." she turns away and walks into the house leaving a taken aback Sasuke. No girl has turned his demands down.

~Later that day~

Everyone was eating dinner peacefully and was just about finish when Naomi noticed a ripped picture, "What's that picture?" she asks Tsunami who followed her gaze and got a sad look, "It was a picture of me and my husband." before she could ask about him Tazuna spoke, "He died a year ago. The people called him a hero." Inari suddenly stops up and ran to his room, "I told you never to bring that up." Tsunami gets up and goes to Inari. Tazuna sighed, "What do you mean?" Kairi asked curious about this person. Tazuna went to tell them about how the man saved Inari and taught him courage. And how he tragically died for standing up against Gato, telling that that's how Inari lost faith in heroes. Naruto stood up and was walking to the door, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Naomi asked, big sister mode coming on. "To show Inari that heroes do exist." he walks out and Kaori gets up, "I'll keep and eye on him." she runs after him and closes the door.

They train all night and eventually pass out from exhaustion. A Phoenix the size of a crow was on a perch near them watching over them while the others slept in the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaori and Naruto felt someone shaking them, "It's not well to sleep out here, you might catch a cold." at the foreign voice they shot up with swords drawn and the person was shocked at them and held their hands up, "I am terribly sorry for startling you both." The person had long black hair to their lower black and a soft smile on their face, they assumed it was a girl. The two notice they haven't put their swords away and sheathed them and sealed them away, "Forgive us we are just well alert." the girl smiled at them, "That's okay."

The two noticed her basket, "You picking herbs for medicine?" Naruto asked her and she smiled and nodded, "Yes they're for my uncle. I'm Haku by the way." the two smiled and returned their names, "I'm Naruto and this is my Nee-Chan Kaori." before they can continue a voice rang out, "Haku you around here." the boy that cured Naruto came out from some trees, "There you are cousin." he comes up to them and sees the other two, "Hello I'm Hakōbune but just call me Hakō." he waves at them. Naruto blushes remembering him, "You're the guy that kissed me!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him, "Oh right. You have cute, soft lips." this cause Naruto to blush more. "Well let's get back to collecting herbs." Haku says and Kaori steps in, "We'll help too." she grabs Naruto and they help pick herbs.

~Back at the house~

Everyone was awake and Tsunami noticed the other two aren't there, "Did they not come back last night." she had a look of concern and Naomi smiled, "Don't worry Tsunami-san they can take care of themselves. But me and Kairi will head out to bring them back." Tsunami looked relieved and went to cooking breakfast while the team went to the bridge to protect Tazuna.

~Back with Naruto~

"Naruto, Kaori?" Haku called for them and they looked to him, "Why are you training, for yourself or for someone else?" they looked confused but then got what he meant, "We are training for a little boy who lost faith and courage." Haku hmmed and Hakō asked them something, "Do you two have someone precious to you?" they looked at him and got a determined look, "Of course we do." Hakō and Haku smiled, "Then you'll definitely become strong. For when someone has someone that is precious to them they get stronger in order to protect them." Haku says standing up and leaving with Hakō before turning back and saying, "Oh and I'm a boy." he then left leaving the two to think before coming to conclusion, "He's a trap like Kairi-Nee-Chan." they turn around and saw Naomi and Kairi coming up, "Hey you two come on we got to train and then eat." Kairi says and the two nodded then went with their sisters.

~Later that day~

The family returned to the house with Naruto and Kaori exhausted. Team 7 came in and sat down at the table and Tsunami sat down dinner and they began to eat. Halfway through dinner Naomi asked Naruto and Kaori how training is coming without then and before they can reply Inari spoke, "Why?" Naruto looked at him along with the family, "What you say kid?" Inari gritted his teeth and stood up slamming his hands on the table, "WHY ARE YOU ALL TRYING HARD TO BECOME STRONG!?!? THE STRONG WILL ALWAYS WIN AND THE WEAK WILL BE KILLED!!!!" he shouts looking down and Kaori scoffs, "Tell that about yourself no ones gonna kill us until we fulfill our dreams." this got Inari more mad then say something he shouldn't have, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NOTHING AND SUFFER!!!!"

Everything was quiet until the sound of skin against skin was heard. Kaori had slapped Inari and he was holding cheek while tears were coming down his cheek. Naruto spoke while his bangs covered his eyes, "Suffer? Having nothing? You wouldn't know what I've been through or my Nee-Chans. You haven't tried to survive assassination attempts so such your damn mouth!" he says and Naomi intervenes, "Naruto, Kaori go to the room and wait for me with Kairi." They stood up and went off to the room. Naomi watched them leave and looked to Inari, "What they said was true. Cry for all we care but we will strive." she stands up and goes to the room, "Forgive us." everyone looked at them and were shocked. The family looked calm and collected but one thing caused them to change demeanor and they could've sworn their eyes changed color. Inari left and went to sit on the dock and Kakashi followed to talk to him.

~With the Family~

Kaori and Naruto were trying to collect themselves but their eyes were burning and they tried not to cry. But once Naomi entered and was close to them they hugged her and let the tears flow from bottling up their emotions on the subject. She shushed them and took them to the roof so the others won't hear or see. Kairi followed.

~With Inari~

He was sitting on the dock looking at the water when Kakashi came up, "May I sit with you?" Inari didn't say anything but nod. Kakashi sat down next to him, "Don't take what they said badly. They are just very sensitive to the subject and each other. They grew up without parents, Naruto doesn't even know his parents." Inari looked up at him in shock, "In all honesty they can relate to you. How it feels to be weak, but they don't let it bother them. They smile and train on." Inari had a thoughtful look but was distracted by a beautiful voice and sound.

~Inside~

Tsunami was cleaning up with Sakura's help and Sasuke was sitting down. Tazuna was drinking and they heard an angelic voice from outside and went to see what it was and looked to the roof and say-

~On the roof~

As Naomi holds Naruto and Kaori they stopped crying and got tired. After everything she felt like singing for them and used her realistic genjutsu and had a harp and violin that began to play.

(Naomi, Kairi, Both)

Little baby, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our young lady, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and Moon guide us to the hour

Of our glory and honour

Little Baby, our young lady

Noble Maiden Fair.

Kairi entered in to sing them to sleep.

Little baby, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our young lady, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and Moon guide us to the hour

Of our glory and honour

Little Baby, our young lady

Noble Maiden Fair.

As the music stopped and they saw that they had put them to sleep then noticed everyone else looking at them. Kairi glared at them and picked up Kaori while Naomi picked up Naruto and they shunshined into the room and laid them down side by side. Then slept on the outside of them and let them snuggle into them and fell asleep.

~Outside~

Everyone was shocked in awe at their voices and had no idea that it was beautiful. They broke out of their shock and went back into the house to sleep and they dreamt of the angels named Naomi and Kairi.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the end of the week. Sasuke was able to get down the tree climbing exercise. Naruto was able to get closer to Kurama and they started forming a bond, like brothers.

Naruto and Kaori were still asleep as everyone was up and ready, "Let them rest, they had a rough training." Kakashi says to Tsunami as he and everyone else goes to the bridge.

~At Bridge~

Once they arrived they saw a mist over it and it started clearing revealing all the workers unconscious, "What happened here?" Naomi asked. The mist cleared more and Zabuza with Haku and Hakō standing at his sides, "You finally show up. Thought you would wanna hide."

He looks over the genin and sees Sasuke shaking, "Looks like one of them still hasn't stop shaking from our last encounter." Sasuke smirked, "I'm shaking... In excitement." Kairi shook her head knowing he was trying to be tough. Zabuza created a couple water clones and they ran towards the group and Sasuke, with quick speeds, destroyed them all, "Too easy." Zabuza just chuckled, "It seems you've gotten faster. You might have a challenge Haku." he looked at the masked boy, "Zabuza-Sama allow me to handle him."

Hakō put his hands behind his head, "My guess is that I'm supposed to take the black hair guy and orange haired girl?" Zabuza nodded and they went off. "Everyone stay together, don't let these guys separate us." but Haku was faster and kicked Sasuke, who blocked, to the side and he skidded to the other end of the bridge. Naomi and Kairi went to help but stopped when a whirling sound was heard and ducked. A top looking thing passed where their head was and a whip lashed out and brought it back, "Didn't you hear that I'm your opponent?" Hakō asked smiling, "Now let's have fun." he bows to them and gets into a fighting position. The smile never leaving his face as if he had no cares in the world.

Kakashi moved to help but jumped back from a downward slash, "Your opponent is me, Sharigan no Kakashi. Let the kids have their fun." Kakashi narrowed his eyes a bit, 'Stay on guard guys.' he takes out a kunai and held it in reverse hand, "Alright then. Let us commence our battle." he rushes Zabuza who brings up his sword and slashes. Kakashi dodges it and goes for a reverse slash but Zabuza blocks with his sword and sends a left hook to Kakashi and nails him but Kakashi gives him a round house in his stomach and they skid apart.

~With Sasuke~

He stood his ground and caught a fist from Haku and punched him in his mask, "Hmph you need to try better than that." Sasuke says arrogantly and Haku stands up, "Do not let that go to your head. You are already at a major disadvantage." he holds two fingers, "One, we are surrounded by water on all sides and it is at my disposal and two you haven't seen my skills or jutsus." he starts making one handed hand signs shocking Sasuke, 'Is that even possible?'

Haku slams his hand on the ground, "Sensatsu Suisho" the water puddles on the bridge rise and form thousands of needles and race towards Sasuke and he tried to dodge them but some get into his body and he bleeds from some of them, "See what I mean. The unknown enemy is worse than the known enemy. Don't underestimate people you don't know." he lunges at Sasuke and punches him. They exchange blows, but Haku dodges his and counters him.

~With Naomi and Kairi~

They constantly avoid Hakō's poison laced and try to land a hit on him but he keeps weaving around and blocking their hits with his shield, "Come on, at least try to land a hit on me." he says sounding bored. They jump back and Naomi unseals her scythe and twirls it around her head before slashing it downward and Kairi brings out her Twin Dragons and pumps chakra into it, "Fine asshole, let's have fun." Kairi points her pistols at him and fire off rounds of chakra bullets and he blocks but feels the power behind it and jumps away. Once he lands he does a backflip to avoid a low slash from Naomi and before he can regain his baring he is his in the gutter with a quick back slash with the blunt side of the blade and slide away.

He gets back up and dusts himself off and smiles, "Awesome, now the fun can begin." he does one handed hand signs and camouflages with the surroundings. The girls look around and try to find him but his scent, body heat, and chakra signature disappeared with him, but they heard the air displacement from the right and rolled out the way of the whip. "You catch on quick but are you quick enough?" he delivers a strong round house to Kairi's abdomen and a right hook to Naomi and they skid away and he revealed himself.

Kairi smirks, "You're right this will be fun." she twirls her pistols and fires them. Naomi just smiled and shook her head and summoned her scythe then lashed out the blade.

~At the house~

Naruto and Kaori started waking up. Once they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes they looked around and couldn't find them. Once they tried searching for them in the area with chakra sensing they knew they went to the bridge, "THEY LEFT US BEHIND!!!!" they shouted and got up getting ready and rush out the house before Tsunami can stop them.

As they jumped through the trees they stopped when they saw a wild boar all cut up. They then saw trees with slash marks all on the trunks leading towards the house.

Inari was in his room cleaning it up when he heard an explosion. He ran out to see what it was and saw two thugs holding his mother's arms. They notice him and thug one smirks, "How many captives did Gato say?" his partner looked at him, "Only one." Tsunami caught on what they were gonna do and stopped them, "Wait! I'll go with you just please don't hurt him." they look to each other and decided to go with it, "Alright, you're lucky kid. Your mother just saved your life." they walked Tsunami out of the house.

Inari falls to his knees, tears coming down his face. "Why am I so weak?" as he was berating himself he remembered his conversation with Kakashi and his dads words, "When you have something precious to you use your arms to protect them." he clenched his fist and sprinted after them. "Hey idiots put down my mom!" the thugs look back at him and Tsunami has a look of shock and horror, "Inari what are you doing? Go back and stay safe." she tries to convince him not wanting him to be hurt, or worse killed. "Heh seems like he wants to die." one of them unsheaths his sword and Inari runs at them screaming, "Inari!!!!"

The thug brings down his sword, intent on killing him. When his blow lands Inari was replaced by a log, "Nice one Inari but you still got ways to go." the thugs heard from behind them and turned but found no-one when they turned back they found Kaori and Naruto holding their captives. "Sorry we're late Inari but heroes always show at the last moment, dattebayo!" Naruto says with his verbal tick.

The thugs charge them to take back their captives but were kicked off the dock. They were then tied up to the post. Inari was smiling at them but his eyes started tearing up and he wiped them away, "Dang it, I promised I wouldn't cry now you'll make fun of me." the siblings just smiled and ruffled his hair, "No we aren't, we want to apologize for what we said and did. Now we have to go help our teammates and family. Don't lose hope Inari." they rushed off but not before hearing, "I won't, believe it!"

~At the bridge~

Sasuke was getting exhausted and couldn't keep up with Haku's movements. The sisters were evenly matched with Hakō though they were poisoned a few times but burnt it out of their systems. And Kakashi was having a difficult time. 'Dammit we are losing and fast. We need to end this quickly.' Kakashi reveals his sharigan

"That won't work on me this time Kakashi." Zabuza said, "You don't really see into the future. You said that last battle was gonna be my last but you were wrong. You just copied my movements to make me paranoid until you can read my eyes and body language." Kakashi's face remained unchanged but internally he was cursing, 'Damn. Then I'll have to get serious from the start.' he charges Zabuza again to engage him.

Sakura sees Sasuke having trouble and wants to help but knows she can't, 'Naruto, Kaori where are you?' as soon as that thought was I'm her head she heard a shout, "Oi Teme! You looked fucked up!" Kaori appears laughing and Naruto chuckling beside her. "Nice one Nee-Chan." Naruto says and they jump onto the bridge, "Naruto, Kaori!" Sakura calls, relieved to see her teammates, "Don't worry Sakura, we'll save the Teme then beat down Zabuza. Only me though since it's our deal we made." Kaori says as they run towards Sasuke.

Zabuza throws two kunais at them but are deflected by senbon, "What are you doing Haku?" said boy was outside his mirror, "Please Zabuza-Sama allow me to handle these two." he goes back into the mirror, "You're still too soft Haku." Hakō overhears and calls out, "Would you have him any other way?" Zabuza doesn't respond.

As Kaori and Naruto arrived at the dome they try thinking of a plan, "Hmm it would be better we both go in." Naruto says but Kaori frowns, "No I think the best course of action is for one of us to go in while the other tries to destroy the mirrors from our here." Naruto nodded at the idea and a bit of brainstorming later, they finally came up with a plan.

Kaori ran into the dome of mirrors and blocked the incoming senbon for Sasuke, "Geez Teme you need to step it up." Sasuke looks at her with an unbelieving look, "Why would you come in here!?!? You should've stayed out there and broke them from the outside!!!" Kaori stands there unaffected, "We've already made a plan and is currently in motion." she unseals her twin blades, Tsuin no Kiba and got ready for the incoming barrages.

Outside the dome Naruto was attaching paper bombs onto the mirrors. Once Haku steps out the mirrors to attack he activates them, "Katsu!" once they went off the mirrors looked unaffected and Haku was distracted for a second and that was all Kaori needed to push Sasuke out. She noticed his eyes turned red and had two tomes in it, 'He activated his sharigan.' she was distracted by his eyes that she didn't notice the senbon coming for her until it was too late. The embedded in her body and she let out a cry of pain, "Nee-Chan!!!" "Fuck, these needles hurt." Haku seemed to hesitate for a second and that's all Kaori needed to send a hard right to his face and send him flying. He skid across the floor and was getting up slowly, 'She punches hard but that won't stop me. I have to make Zabuza-Sama's dream come true.' he entered the mirrors and was about to resume his assault when he notice Naruto sneaking in, "Hey I've come to help."

It was silent for a bit until Kaori screamed, "NOW WHY ARE YOU IN HERE BAKA!?!?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ASSIST OUTSIDE THE DOME!!!!" she was upset but Naruto had a determined and hard resolve look, "I won't just stand by and let my sister get hurt." he said it with such conviction that she believed him, 'You've come a long way Naruto.' she thought. Haku was having his own thoughts, 'That boy is truly strong, I wonder who will win now, me or him?' "Do not forget I am your opponent." he reminds them and throws a barrage of needles and Naruto deflect them but Kaori had a bit of trouble. She was able to deflect most but some went into her, her wounds were bleeding and some blood came from her mouth. The barrage continued and Sasuke just stood there staring not knowing what to do.

The barrage continue and they were getting exhausted, 'I need to wrap this up I'm almost out of chakra.' Haku thinks looking at Kaori, 'Dammit I need to get Kaori-neechan out of here.' Naruto thinks. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice Haku shoot out until it was too late, "Naruto!" he snapped back and saw then closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

He opens his eyes and sees Kaori in front of him and took the senbon, "Nee-chan!" he shouts with tears in his eyes as he berated himself. She started falling but he caught her, "D-dont beat yourself up o-over this. We're family we l-look out for each other." her eye lids started feeling heavy, 'Damn, a near death state and I can't even tell him.' Naruto started to cry, "You can't leave me Kaori, you're my sister and I want you to stay." a tear fell down her eyes from hearing the sincerity in his voice showing how much he loves her, "I'll b-be f-fine... Naruto." she fell unconscious and he thought that she died.

'She threw herself in front of him because he was precious to her. This is what it means to be a shinobi, she was a kunoichi worthy of honor.' Haku thought while feeling bad for the act he has to play, "Is this the first time you see a comrade die in battle. This is what it means to be a shinobi." he started entering the mirrors as he monologued. Naruto's anger was growing at every word because he finally had a family and one member was already taken from him and now he wanted revenge, he wasn't thinking clearly. "Shut up. She was my sister, someone who accepted me and loved me and you took her away." he started pulling on Kurama's chakra and it started swirling around him and formed a fox head. Kakashi and Naomi sensed it though Kakashi thought the seal broke and Naomi thought he was just using the power and he wasn't ready to use it, 'Naruto!!!'. Hakō felt it and was starting to fear for Haku, 'It's just like His but it's much more... Evil, I need to get to him.' he started moving but was stopped by crystals surrounding him and his opponents. He looks At Kairi who had her hands clapped together, "If I remember correctly we're your opponents." she says though she's also worried for Naruto, 'He will be alright though I think it has something to do with Kaori.' she engaged him in combat and Naomi created a shadow clone and sent it to help Kakashi, 'We need to end this quickly.'

Naruto was exuding Kurama's chakra and Haku was surprised, 'This chakra is impure, so full of malice and it's visible. I must stop him.' he throws his senbon at Naruto and they puncture him but then they shot out. He looked to where Haku was and dashed forward and punched the mirror, shattering it. Haku escaped through a shard to another mirror and threw a barrage of senbon at him though it was futile. When Naruto looked around for him Haku thought it would be the perfect time and went for a strike only for it to be evaded.

He tried to retreat to a mirror but was stopped when Naruto grabbed his wrist and didn't let go. 'I can't break free.' as soon as that thought came into his head Naruto punched him in the mask and he broke through the mirror and skid to a stop away from Naruto. He slowly got up and Naruto rushed him, 'Zabuza-Sama, Hakō I can't beat him. Forgive me.' his mask was breaking apart and falling until it showed his whole face.

Naruto went in for the final punch but stopped when he saw his face. He looked confused and shocked, "It's you, the boy from before." an image of Haku in a pink yukata appeared in his head, "Why have you stopped. Didn't you vow to avenge your sibling? Or were those empty words?" Haku asks with an emotionless face. Naruto looked back to where Kaori laid and grit his teeth, then punched Haku who fell over and got up, "People make that mistake. Letting people go out of pity and sympathy." but Naruto didn't respond to that instead he asked the question that was on his mind, "Why? Why fight for someone like him?" he wanted to understand Haku's reason for this, "Because at one point I had nothing, no family, no reason to live, I was nothing. Then I met Hakō who made me feel something and started me on my path. We both had nothing to live for but each other and we didn't know what to do. When Zabuza-Sama came across us he saw something in us and gave us a real reason to live, as his tools. Our dream is to make his dream come true." Haku told Naruto who just couldn't comprehend what he was told, "Naruto, please kill me." he took a few steps back in shock and wide eyed, "What? No there has to be another way." he tried to reason with Haku but he only shook his head, "I am a broke tool. I am no use to Hakō or Zabuza-Sama. I hate to have to taint your hands with my unworthy blood. Please Naruto, put an end to my life."

Naruto still looked hesitant but he took out a kunai since he dropped his sword next to Kaori, "You know, if we met under different circumstances or before all this we could've been friends." Haku just smiled at Naruto and closed his eyes, "Thank you Naruto." he rushed forward.

Kakashi was having a bit of difficulty with Zabuza but then before he could us his reserved jutsu there was a gust of wind blowing away the mist around him revealing Zabuza and Naomi's clone, "Sorry Zabuza but we must end this now." Naomi clone got a look of concentration and suddenly Zabuza couldn't move, 'What is this?! I can't even twitch my fingers.!' he was worried, "Thank you Naomi-chan. Now I can end this with my own personal jutsu." he started weaving hand signs and lightning chakra started to form in his hand, "This is a Jutsu of my own design. The mist is gone your future ends here. Raikiri!!" he rushes forward to Zabuza, 'Is this the end this time?' he started getting scared.

Hakō was now having a difficult time dealing with the girls now, 'They're stronger than I thought.' he suddenly couldn't move and felt his chakra being drained. He looked at his feet and saw wood wrapped around his ankle and more woods appeared and restrained him, "Mokuton? But how?" he looked to the girls and saw Kairi's hand clasped together, "Let's just say I have a unique ability that allows me to utilize any and all chakra types." they heard what sounded like birds and looked to where they heard it and couldn't see clearly though one of them was moving fast. Sasuke went to gaurd Tazuna with Sakura since he didn't know what to do and didn't care what happened to them.

Naruto was about to stab Haku when his wrist was stopped, "What?" he looked in confusion at Haku, "Sorry Naruto." he looked to where Zabuza was and started making one handed hand signs, "But it seems I still have some use." he then disappeared into a mirror. Naruto looked around for him but couldn't see him, so he looked to where he hears the sound of birds.

Kakashi outstretched his hand to impale Zabuza an ice mirror appeared and Haku stepped out and took the blow instead. Kakashi's eye widened, Naomi and Kairi had shocked looked on their faces, and Hakō had his eyes widened but didn't betray any emotions physically but his eyes did. In them was sadness and heartbreak, 'N-no, this can't be.' he started to mask his emotions as he was taught, 'I knew something bad was gonna happen.' the girls released him and he fell to his knees. The mist cleared and Naruto saw what happened and was shocked.

"Haku." Zabuza said with his eyes wide. Haku held a tight grip on Kakashi's arm, "Zabuza-Sama" that was his last breath and words. Naomi's clone lost her concentration when Haku did that and Zabuza felt it and brought up his sword and tried to cut them both, 'He's willing to cut through him to get to me.' Kakashi thought and jumped away from him with Haku in his arms. He closed Haku's eyes so to make him seem like he's resting. "It seemed that he was useful until the end." Zabuza said then attacked the clone poofing her. Kakashi glared at him, "This will truly end here." he provoked Zabuza and he fell for the bait. He was able to dodge all of Zabuza's attempts on him which served to frustrate him even more and he started to slash randomly. Kakashi pulled out two kunais and stabbed him in his right bicep severing his muscles then proceeded to do the same thing with the left arm. "Now both your arms are useless." Hakō was finally regaining his footing and some chakra but still couldn't move as much. Naruto went to check Kaori again and tears started to form in his eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." some tears fell onto her cheek and she started to rouse from sleep, "You know these things hurt like hell." she said and it shocked him but he looked relieved, "You're alive. So he didn't..." he didn't want to finish the sentence. Kaori smiled at him she was moved by his affection for her, "No he didn't, where is he?" she asked and Naruto just looked down not wanting to answer but that told her plenty, 'Damn so we couldn't save him.' he helped and supported her and they walked to the others.

Kakashi pulled out one last kunai, "This is truly the end." he told Zabuza who had an indifferent look. Then the sound of clapping was heard as the rest of the mist cleared. There stood Gato and countless bandits, "So you got your ass handed to you Zabuza? Demon, more like a wet cat." he walks forward and Zabuza narrows his eyes at him, "What are you doing here Gato?" Gato just smirked at his failure to intimidate him, "You nukenin are just too expensive and it be a whole lot better to kill you, besides bandits are way more cheaper and plentiful." every one then started to taunt and throw insults at him. Gato then looked down at Haku and poked at him, "I forgot I never got to thank him for breaking my wrist." he then sent a kick to his head, "Wish he was alive to feel it." this succeeded to anger Kaori and Naruto, "Hey what do you think you're doing?!" they shouted and move to stop him but was stopped by Kakashi. Then they look at Zabuza and Naruto asks, "Are you just gonna stand there and let him do that to him?" Zabuza doesn't look at him and responds, "Haku has out live his usefulness, just like Gato used me I used Haku and I'm using Hakō." upon hearing that Kaori looks at Hakō and see him walking to stand next to Zabuza, "Don't you care about Hakō, you said he was your cousin or maybe he was a brother to you." Hakō didn't face them either, but his mask was breaking, "It's true, we are tools to he used by Zabuza-Sama nothing more, nothing less." his voice only waivered slightly. Naruto was still upset at them and shouted at them, "He thought of you two as family, he loved you and cared about you and you can honestly say you both felt nothing for him and that it was all fake? He didn't even have a dream of his own. If I become strong will I be like you, Zabuza?" Zabuza looked down, "Kid shut up." he looked to Naruto and Naruto looked up and was shocked to see Zabuza and Hakō crying, "You're words cut deeper than any blade. It hurt Haku to fight you, he was always too kind to kill anyone. Kid I lost and I won't be able to use my sword." he started chewing off his bandages and revealed shark like teeth. Kaori went and picked up the the sword and looked back, "Kid give me your kunai." Naruto threw his kunai to Zabuza and he caught it with his mouth Hakō got his shield and whip, "I will be by your side to the end." then Zabuza surprised him with his next words, "Thank you." they then charged the group and Gato ran through them, "Kill them!!!" you can hear the fear in his voice. They sliced and cut through the group, Hakō was able to evade and defend against the weapons and tried to protect Zabuza but failed. They reached Gato and Zabuza stabbed him in the chest. "Where were going Gato is somewhere we both belong." Zabuza says then his back gets impaled by six blades by bandits, then they get hit off by the top shield and Hakō walks up to Gato, "This is for Haku." he starts letting a demonic chakra leak from him and it shocks the siblings, 'A jinchuuriki?' they think and he forms some hand signs then looks with demonic eyes, "Corrosive Fumes." he blows a breath of dark green fumes at Gato and he starts shouting in pain as his skin and muscles start to deteriorate. His body then fell to the water, and Zabuza's was gonna fall but was caught by Hakō who took him to Haku.

The bandits were upset because their client was killed, "Now who will pay us?! I guess we'll go to the village and see what they have." everyone was in agreement until an arrow was shot in front of them. Everyone turned to see Inari and the village there, "If you want to get to the village you'll have to fight all of us." he then looks at Naruto and Kaori, "The hero always shows up at the last minute, right?" he smiles and they smile back. They then summon shadow clones and their sisters appear next to them with their weapons. The bandits looked very scared then ran to the boats, everyone was cheering in victory. The siblings went to Hakō and the others.

Hakō laid Zabuza next to Haku and he sat at their heads with tears in his eyes. Zabuza looked up at him then at Haku, "You both were like sons to me, and I hope you both can forgive me. And if it's possible... I want... To go... Where Haku's going." Hakō let tears slip down his face and smiled sadly, "It is possible, and we always thought of you as a father." Zabuza smiled then let go of his last breath. Hakō sat their and cried for them, and when the siblings arrived they sat with him. Naomi spoke up, "I am so sorry for this. But it was our jobs and we had to fight, but he was a good man and Haku was a good boy." she rubbed his back to comfort him and he welcomed it, "I know it's hard to leave them but as long as your keep them in your heart they never leave." all of a sudden snow started to fall, everyone was confused but Hakō looked up at the sky, "Haku, are you crying for me and Zabuza-Sama?"

~Small time skip~

Everyone was standing at Haku's and Zabuza's grave, Hakō had Haku's repaired mask and Zabuza's headband, "Hey." he says and looks at Naomi, "Yes what is it Hakō?" wondering what he was gonna ask or say to them. He seemed to hesitate but got his words out, "Would it be okay if... If I went with you guys back to the village. I've never had a life of my own and I feel that if I stay with you I might find my own dream." the family smiled at that and Naomi pulled him into a hug, "Of course you can, especially since you were never registered in Kiri as a ninja." he smiled and hugged back. Naruto suddenly clapped his hands and got everyone's attention, "Okay from this day on I'm gonna follow my own path, the path of Naruto, where peace and love will exist." this made the girls smile and everyone else to look at him in disbelief.

It was time for them to go the whole village was there to see them off, "Thank you for all you've done for us." the group bask in the praise but Hakō remained silent. Inari was trying not to cry and Naruto sees and puts a hand on his head, "Inari it's alright to cry when you're happy." Inari then said that he should cry first. Everyone started heading down the bridge, "Father what are you gonna name the bridge?" Tazuna thought about it for a bit but then gave a warm smile, "I'll call it The Great Naruto Bridge. In honor of the one that gave us courage."

After a few hours they arrived at the gates and went off to do different things, "Hakō let's go well take you to the Hokage so you can get registered and such." Naomi says and walks with her siblings ahead, he nodded and followed them looking relaxed.

They arrived at the tower and walked in ignoring the secretary who hated them. They knocked on the door then entered without the permission. He looked up at them and then looked at Hakō in curiosity, "What is this about and who is this?" he asked them and Kairi spoke up this time, "This is Hakōbune he is originally from Kirigakure but was never registered as a ninja. He wishes to join our ranks and live here." the hokage looked to at Hakō with a stern look, "Is this true young man?" Hakō steps forward to answer directly, "Yes sir, I would like to live here and to become a ninja." he bows as well to convey his respects to a superior. The Hokage thinks it over a bit and takes a puff off his pipe, "Alright. I'll set up a test to see what rank you are eligible for and get you an apartment, for now you will live with them. You may go, be back in a few days by then I should have everything then." they bowed "Thanks Jiji." they left and Hakō followed. They led him to their apartment, "We don't have much room so you'll be in Kaori's bed and she'll room with Naruto." Naomi says and open the door to the apartment. He was shocked to see how big it was, "Well let's take a nap then we'll go out for dinner." Naomi says heading off to her room. Kairi leads Hakō to Kaori's room, "This is where you'll sleep, see ya in a bit." she walks out and closes the door. Hakō sits on the bed and looks at the room, then pulled out the headband and mask, 'This is all new to me but I know that you'll always be with me no matter what. He ties the headband around his right bicep and the mask on the table next to the bed then laid down, 'I feel like this is the right decision.' he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Everyone else also went to sleep but not before checking for spies or such. Little did they know the events that will happen in a few weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of months pass since the Wave mission and everything has been tamed. They didn't go on any c-rank mission for a bit. Naomi had a day off and was at home cleaning and thinking. It was a nice day with lots of sun and some clouds with a light cool breeze.

'Hmm it's about time the chunin exams begin. I hope they get in and pass.' she was washing dishes when she remembered Naruto's wish, 'He wants the other 8 jinchuurikis, but it will have to be outside the village. All those jinchuurikis and tailed beast will frighten and cause a problem to Jiji and the council. Hmm I know what I can do, but I'm gonna need time.' she just finished the last of the dishes.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 1, 'Hmm I should do some shopping then I can rest.' she went to her room and undressed. Standing in only a pink bra and panties she took out a pale pink sundress from her closet and a straw hat. She slipped the dress on, had her hair down, and put on the hat then stood in front of the mirror in her room and did a twirl to inspect herself and smiled and left with her purse.

She walked down the street receiving subtle glares but ignored them. She noticed that some men were blushing at her and even some with lust in their eyes which made her a bit nervous. She made her way to the stalls and ordered some vegetables, fruits, and spices. She then went to a store and got some drinks, insta ramen, chocolate, and feminine products. She paid for them then left.

As she was walking back she got the feeling someone was following her so she used her power to see who's thoughts were around and was too late when she felt a hand go around her mouth and pulled into a nearby alley. She struggled and saw that it was some civilian men and they held her against the wall making her drop her stuff, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here alone, especially you demon whore." he says running his hand down her sides, "Please just let me go. You don't have to do this." she tried to give them reason but they ignored it.

"But we are looking for fun. And you seem like a fun, tight girl." another man says groping her boob. Tears started to well up in her eyes and before they can go any further a voice rang out, "What do you think you're doing?" at the entrance of the alley was an Anbu with a weasel mask. The men let her go and she fell to her knees and sighed in relief, "W-we were j-just-" the man tried to justify but couldn't think of one, "Any lie you come up with will only dig your grave deeper. Leave and if I catch you doing this again, the punishment will be worse." he said in a monotone voice with some k.i in it and they ran off.

He walked up to Naomi and helped gather her stuff and she smiled at him, "thank you weasel-san." he handed her, her bag and nodded, "You're welcome Naomi-san. Men like that are scum and should be locked up." he had a frown under his mask and she just smiled, "It's okay Weasel-san but I must get going. Bye" she kisses the cheek of his mask and teleported away. Luckily he had his mask on otherwise she would have seen him blushing.

She arrived home and started putting everything away, 'I haven't been subjected to that since the 3rd Great Ninja War. Oh well shouldn't happen ever again.' she went to take a nap in her room, 'I wonder what Kaori and Naruto are doing?' she thought to herself before entering a dreamless nap.

~With Team 7~

Naruto and Kaori sneezed, "You guys okay?" Kakashi asked and they nodded and continued to the mission tower, 'Someone must be talking about us.' they thought then brushed it off.

~With Kairi~

Her, Izumo, and Kotetsu were on their way back from escorting a merchant to Kusa, "Man was he a crochity old man huh Kairi?" she looked at Izumo and nodded their head. She hardly spoken a word to them the whole way and they were worried. Kotetsu walked up to her, "Hey you alright man?" she stiffed only slightly where a civilian wouldn't notice but ninja would. She just sent a small smile, "I'm fine just exhausted and a bit tired." she turned back and walked on but Kotetsu didn't end it there. "I think there is something wrong, what is it? We're your teammates it's alright to tell us."

She bit her lip at that. It's true that they were teammates but it was something they didn't understand. During the 3rd Great Ninja War when she was 5 she was separated from her brother in Kusa. She never found him when she walked with Kairi and Naomi. Even now she couldn't seem to find him but she couldn't tell them that, they wouldn't understand and she didn't know why they were so concerned. Nobody ever was concerned for her except Naomi, Kaori and Naruto but she couldn't help but wonder if this warm feeling she's getting so is from them actually being concerned so without warning she turned and hugged them

This took Kotetsu and Izumo by surprise especially since they usually know her, or him to them, as a sadistic man with no moral code but with the way she was now really surprised them. Not as much as what she said after the hug, "Thank you both for being concerned. It's really nice." she got off them and gave them a small smile and it made them blush at how cute she was with it, "Let's go you two if we don't wanna be late home." she jumped off and they still stood there supposedly questioning their sexuality, 'He was really cute with that smile.' Kotetsu thought. 'He looked so cute I just wanted to hold him and kiss him.' Izumo thought before they broke out their shocked state and jumped off after them.

Kairi smiled, knowing what she done to them, 'Sorry guys but maybe someday I'll tell you.'

~With Hakō~

Hakō was sitting at the top of the Hokage monument overlooking the village, 'It's big and peaceful, much better than Kiri.' he took out Haku's mask and stared at it. His eyes got soft and somber, 'We've come a long way huh?' his eyes gaze at Zabuza's headband then to his Konoha one. He started remembering when he met Haku and Zabuza.

~Flashback~

A small boy about 5 with noticeable light purple hair, a torn brown shirt and shorts was walking in the snow with some bruises on his face and arms. He was beaten and thrown out of Kiri a day ago and was walking to who knows where. He arrived in a village with snow and tried to see where I would take him when he arrived at a farm and saw a boy laying in the snow. He went to the boy and knelt down near him, "H-hey what's w-wrong?" he asked timidly and the boy looked up at him and gasped lightly at the sight of bruises on him, "I should be asking you that." he sat up looking at the boy who just smiled, showing his fangs which again shocked the boy, "Oh these it's no big deal I've dealt with worse. What's your name?" he asked the boy and he waited, "Haku and yours?"

He smiled, "My name is Hakōbune but you can call me Hakō.". That was the start of their brotherhood.

 _They were in the village and trying to find something to eat and find any money. They never left the others side. They were sitting on a bridge huddled together for warmth when a voice spoke to them, "Two little kids, you're going to die a beggars death." the man spoke to them and they looked him in the eyes and smiled. The man's eyes widen at that, "Your eyes are just like ours." Haku says and Zabuza looked at them with interest, 'Hmm maybe they are useful. The one with the purple hair has something within him I can sense the power. Maybe he's like the Mizukage, and maybe...' he didn't finish his thought and instead spoke up, "Well what will it be will you stay here and die or become my tools?" he asks them and they both get up and walk to him and he put a hand on their head and brought them closer._

He started remembering all the training they did and the missions they did after they ran away.

~End flashback~

'Yeah we sure came a long way.'

'Don't get so down Hakō, you'll see them again.' a hissing voice came from his head and he smiled under his wraps, 'I know and I can't wait to see them. They'll see how much I progessed.' he replies before getting up and walking to his apartment, 'I'll make you both proud and I hope I can become Naruto and Kaori's friend for us, Haku.'


	18. Chapter 18

Team 7 was coming back from their last mission exhausted, "Man what a mission I could go for some ramen or Nee-chan's cooking." Naruto says and Kaori nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked up and spotted a hawk and looked as though it meant something, "Well guys I have to go give the mission report see you tomorrow." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone blinked before turning to normal, "Sasuke-kun do you... Want to eat lunch together?" Sakura asked not sounding desperate at all (wink wink). He just turned down a street and started walking, "No thanks, I'm busy with training." she got depressed and Naruto and Kaori walked away as well then stopped when they noticed three square shaped rocks tailing them.

Their eyebrows twitched then turned around and pointed an accusing at them, "THAT IS THE LAMEST DISGUISE EVER!!! WHOEVER HEARD OF SQUARE ROCKS!!!!!" Naruto shouted and then a large puff of smoke appeared and then they heard coughing, "You used too much Konohamaru." a girls voice sounds.

The smoke desipates and three kids stood there, one they know. "Heh wouldn't expect any less from you Boss. But we are the Konohamaru Corps. Konohamaru!" "Moegi!" "Udon!" Kaori and Naruto stood there unimpressed, "Guys why are you here?" Kaori asked and Konohamaru answered, "We were wondering if you both wanted to play ninja!"

Before any of them could respond Sakura came up to them, "Ninja playing ninja that's stupid." "Hey don't go dissing Naruto-nii and Kaori-nee forehead freak." Konohamaru says defending his surrogate brother and sister but all was quiet until, "WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK" Sakura screeched, "Run!!!" Kaori said and they ran away from Sakura. Konohamaru ran into someone who picked him up, "Don't you watch where you're going squirt?" "Hey let me go." he struggled in his grip.

"Hey let him g- hey you're Gaara's brother aren't you?" Kaori says recognizing him and Naruto eyes widened. The guy with what looked like cat ears and make up saw them then dropped the kid, "Hey it's you two, Kaori and Naruto right?" they nodded to him and got curious, "Does that mean Gaara's here as well?" Naruto asked wanting to see his friend. Temari walked up to them, "Yes he's here. He just went to look around the village, he should be here in a bit." she says but for some reason Kaori sensed something wrong with them. Their shadows felt conflicted and she was about to ask them but she was interrupted, "There you are Temari, Kankuro." Gaara was hanging upside down on a tree over the fence next to them.

Kaori and Naruto smiled at him, "Gaara!" they shouted and he gave them a small yet meaningful smile and vanished in a swirl of sand and appeared in front of them, "How have you two been? And your sisters too." he inquired. The two smiled and Naruto answered, "We have been good. We did our first A rank mission and got a new friend. As for our sisters they are good, Naomi-nee is a jonin and Kairi is a chunin." Gaara nodded and flashed another small smile, "That is good, are you entering the chunin? " he asked them curious to see if he will have to compete with his friends.

Kaori answered this time, "We don't know. Kakashi-sensei didn't give us the forms. And Gaara we need to talk to you." "Who are you?" they heard from the tree Gaara was previously on. They turned their heads to it and saw Sasuke sitting on the branch. Temari blushes, "Who me?" Sakura was glaring at her. Sasuke shook his head and jumped down next to Naruto and Kaori, "No you with the gourd." Gaara narrowed his eyes not liking this one. "Watch who you're talking to Sasuke he isn't one to be messing with." Naruto warns him but he ignores him. "Sabaku no Gaara and my friends are right. I am not one to be messed with." he glares threatening at Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke got a confused look, "Since when were you friends with these losers?" Sakura asked and Gaara glared at her and the two who were mentioned saw the sand start to move and went up to him, "It's okay Gaara, their words don't mean anything to us. Besides it wouldn't do you good to get in trouble for killing a Konoha shinobi." Naruto says in a whisper and the sand stopped moving. He just turned to them and nodded, "Let's talk later. Come Temari, Kankuro." they nodded and walked off. The siblings looked to each other and nodded, "Guys we are going home. See ya tomorrow." they vanished in an instant and arrived home.

~Later That Day~

The sun was setting and Kaori and Naruto were on top of the Hokage Monument. They were just sitting until they felt a breeze and saw sand being brought by it. The sand started to swirl and take form until it revealed Gaara, "I am here, what did you want to talk about?" the siblings looked at him with a serious expression. That was the first thing that got his attention though he thought they knew about the plan, he still doesn't understand why his father would do that to the leaf after what happened with him and his seal. "Gaara we are bringing together the other jinchuuriki and starting an organization. Naomi-nee says that one of her bird spy's heard about an organization that surfaced called akatsuki. They are consisted of S rank nukenin and she had a birds fly around until they found one and followed him. Though they lost the member going into the forest. But they seem a bit sinister and we don't know the real objective but that we should be wary. We are creating this organization because the jinchuurikis, us, are stronger together and would have a better chance at taking down that type of organization in case they are sinister and attack our villages." they explained their reasoning and such. Gaara had a contemplating look on his face and thought for a long time until he finally spoke, "I think that is a great idea and it could be a way to bring our Nations together." he says and they smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Gaara, well welcome to the group." Naruto says and Gaara smiled, "Thank you for having me. So when will we meet the other jinchuuriki?" he asked as they sat down overlooking the village. "During the month of training for the final round of the chunin exams and away from the village, just to be safe and not cause any worry." Kaori says and looks to the sky. Some stars are showing and Naruto and Gaara look up as well. They sat there in a comfortable silence until it started getting late, "Well we should be getting home see ya Gaara." they waved at him and vanished. He stays there for a while longer before he sighs and gets up, 'I don't know what to do Naruto, Kaori. I want to tell you but I don't wanna lose your friendship." he walks home with a contemplating mind.

~The Next Day~

Kaori and Naruto arrived at the bridge first, bright and early. Kaori has been thinking about Gaara and his siblings, 'Something felt off about them, though they did try to hide it. What's gonna happen?' Naruto noticed his sisters expression and was gonna ask but was stopped when Sasuke and Sakura arrived, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto greets and they continue to wait for Kakashi-sensei. Kaori got out of her thoughts and was now resting her head on Naruto's shoulder while they wait, "He takes too long. Maybe we should prank him, family style." she smirks and looks at Naruto who is grinning, "Hell yeah."

An hour and a half later Kakashi arrived with a lame excuse that was shot down by Sakura and Naruto. Though they weren't called there for no reason. Kakashi looked at them with a serious expression, "I've nominateed you four for the chunin exams. Here are the forms for you to fill out. They must be turned in tomorrow at 1. Now you don't have to if you don't want to take them and you can't force any of the others to take them. Now then that is all for today ja ne." he vanished and Sasuke left and Sakura soon followed. Naruto and Kaori lingered behind and Naruto asked the question he wanted to earlier, "Hey nee-chan earlier you look like you were thinking about something, what was it?" she looked at him was surprised he caught on. Usually he isn't that much aware of other people's emotions but she berated herself, 'Of course he noticed. He's family and family is sensitive about our feelings.' after berating herself she spoke, "It's just a feeling but I think Gaara and his siblings are hiding something from us." Naruto looks confused at this claim but doesn't say anything against it. Kaori's telling were usually correct, it was these telling that kept them away from the more violent crowds after they started training him on his birthday.

"How do you know? And why would they hide something from us?" He asked and she looked at him with a thoughtful look, "Their shadows, I've been developing a jutsu that will transform into the person they are from. Everyone has one shadow for the rest of their lives, it never changes. But it's not complete yet but it's half way there I can tell their emotions by their shadows especially hidden ones because like shadows most things happen in the dark. As for why, I still don't have it but my guess it has something to do with Suna." she says and Naruto was also trying to think of the reason.

They were pulled out by a voice that was very familiar, "No sense in thinking about it gakis." they look over to the end of the bridge to see Kairi, "Let's go Naomi probably has our lunch ready then it's off for some training." she says the turns and walks with the other two running after her. They put the thought aside so they can focus on training and eating though they wish they knew the answer.

Once they got home they filled the paper out, ate, then went off for training with their sisters and even Hakō who, apparently, was bored though they didn't mind him being there he was basically a close friend now. They trained in chakra control and some elemental jutsus except for Naruto who was learning how to obtain and control his winds chakra. He did the leaf exercise with his shadow clones, and after he was finally able to cut the leaf and dispelled his clones, obtaining the memories, he meditated and talked with Kurama who seemed to be opening up to him if even just a little. Later that night they all went to bed and Kaori and Naruto felt they were ready for the chunin exams.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Naruto and Kaori wake up and do their morning routine and eat a hearty breakfast. Their sisters see them off and wish them luck then they go about their day. Naruto and Kaori are pumped for the exams, the thought of becoming chunin excited them. They arrived at the academy and see Sasuke there and they exchange a greeting then wait in silence for Sakura to get there and.

They wait a few minutes until she arrives then they enter. Kaori noticed that she seemed a bit nervous but said nothing. They climbed the stairs and saw a bunch of kids on the second floor and two other kids guarding the door that oddly look like Izumo and Kotetsu. Sasuke was about to go show them up until Kaori grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, "Let's just go, I have a feeling this is a mini test for the weaker of the bunch." she says and he just shrugs and walks up the stairs and they follow after him not noticing a pair of eyes looking at them.

~Skips Lee's battle~

(A/N: I'm not lazy just can't remember how it went)

They arrive at the door for the exam and see Kakashi standing there, "Looks like you all made up your mind." they looked at him with determined looks, "Well if that's the case then I wish you luck on the exams." he vanished and they just blinked and entered the room. They looked around and saw multiple shinobi from different villages and they all looked tough and scary, at least to Sakura, "They seem pretty tough and scary. Guess this exam won't be so easy." she says nervously. "So you're here too." they heard a voice say lazily, knowing who it's from. They look to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, "Yahoo hey Naruto, Kaori you guys glad we found you guys." they hear a loud voice and turn the other direction to see Kiba walking up to them with Shino and Hinata, "H-hi Naruto-kun, Kaori-san." Hinata says shyly looking at Naruto and Kaori. Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles, "Hi Hinata-Chan you guys are here as well." he says and she blushes but nods her head.

"Seems like there's some stiff competition how you don't lose Sasuke." Kiba says looking at Sasuke with a grin while the latter gave him a smirk, "Don't talk so big Kiba, it could lead to your defeat." before anyone can say anything else a voice rang out from among the crowd, "You guys should really keep it quiet. This isn't a picnic." a guy with white hair and glasses come out the crowd, "Who do you think you are?" Ino tells the man who adjust his glasses, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I'm a returning genin for the seventh time." everyone stared at him shocked, except Kaori she looked at him skeptically, 'He's taken these exams seven times. Out of those seven one of them should have been a promotion by now, why isn't he? His shadow doesn't say much but it gives off a bad vibe. I should watch out for him.' she got Naruto's attention and signaled him her concerns and he signaled back that he was on board. After Kabuto told them about his experience and his info cards Sasuke went up to him, "What do you have on Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kaori Urahara." surprising Naruto and Kaori who looked to Gaara and saw he narrowed his eyes. When Kabuto brought out the four cards Kaori quickly cut the up with a tanto, "I don't appreciate you giving out information about fellow ninja that have not gave you permission." she says looking blankly at Kabuto who chuckled and just set her off on her bad vibes feeling, " I guess there's nothing to do about that then. Anyway you all should be able to make it at least to the finals, they may look tough but the competition is from lesser villages and they seem pretty weak." No sooner had the words left his mouth that they saw a rush of grey. The person swung at Kabuto who dodged it and landed safely only to have his glasses crack I'm one lenses and throw up a second later. "You say we are weak but let me make this clear, we shinobi of Otogakure no Sato are stronger then some might thing." Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'The attack completely missed but Kabuto still ended up on the floor. And what's this Otogakure no Sato? A new village that showed up? Are their jutsus based on sound? I'll ask Naomi-neechan about it.' he thought before a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room, "Alright maggots enough of that. If you continue to fight I will kick you out and forbid you to take the exams ever again. Now I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be the proctor for the first part of the exam. This part is the written exam where you will answer questions and be scored as a group. Now come to on of the chunin present and pick a number then sit in your assigned seat.".

Everyone did as told and they all sat where they were assigned with Sakura inbetween two random shinobi, Sasuke a little in front of her and down the right a bit more, Kaori by Kiba, and Naruto by Hinata near the center. "Alright for this exam you will be graded as a group. There are ten questions but the tenth question is a verbal one that I will give after the time limit is up. One rule is don't get caught cheating, if you get caught more than five times you're out and so will your team." Naruto was a bit nervous but thought that he can pass this but couldn't help feel that there was something more to this then he thought. As the papers were being passed out he was thinking on the purpose of the test, 'It can't be to see if we know the answers to test questions, when will that come up in advance missions.' he looks down at the test and frowns, 'these questions can be answered by me and Kaori but a bit more difficult to others. How are we supposed to get this information.' that's when a figurative light bulb lit up, 'Of course information gathering. To answer the questions we have to cheat but not get caught. On real missions getting caught equals getting founded out and killed or interrogated. And I know Kaori figured it out as well.' he thought then discreetly signaled Kaori who nodded and put her hands under her desk and made the Tori hand sign, 'Maindo rinku no jutsu.' she felt a mental bridge appear in her mind and Naruto's, 'My guess is that you figured out the purpose of the test?' she asked Naruto and responds back, 'Yeah, you know any techniques to get information?" he ask her and he hears her hum, 'I do, just wait a bit.' she says and does a few hand signs and moves her arm so her arm shadow can touch Kiba's and inadvertently touched his arm and he smiles at her thinking shes trying to get close to him and she blushes and pulled away. Little did he know that a shadow moved off his own and made its way through others until it reached a corner of the room and slowly made its way up the wall.

Once it got to the ceiling it went to the center and became circular. Kaori put her hand over her eye and feigned frustration but the shadow on the ceiling opened to reveal what looked like a demon eye and was looking around until it saw a guy who's paper was filled. She wrote down the answers with her free hand them dispelled the jutsu, 'Okay got the answers, you ready?' she asked and Naruto discreetly nodded. She gave him the answers and they were able to sit and relax while everyone else was trying to cheat. After two and a half hours Ibiki stopped the exam, "Alright time to give the final answer but there is a certain condition if you choose not to answer it you will leave the chunin exams and try to apply next time." everyone made a sound of protest until Kankuro stood up, "Well then of course we'll answer the question." Ibiki just smiled evilly, "Oh then if you chose to answer the question and get it wrong you will be forbidden from taking the chunin exams ever again." everybody in the room was shocked, "So anyone wanting to leave?" he says casually making Kaori and Naruto wondering if that was the tenth question. Several teams gave left, after sometime they all stopped leaving and he just smirked. "That's it? Well then you all passed." everyone was confused at that point and some asking about the tenth question. Leading to Ibiki explain about the true purpose of the test and how truly untamed the shinobi world is and showing them his scars. Before more can be said a big ball of red came through the window and four kunai went to the four corners of the front and it turned out to be a banner with 'The Awesome and Sexy Anko Mitarashi' on it, "Alright right maggots I'm the proctor for the second part of the exams." everyone stared at her dumbly as Ibiki came from behind the banner, "Early as usual Anko." she looks to him then to the kids and laughed nervously, "My bad I just got excited. So this is the batch there sure are a lot, you must be getting soft." she teases him and he grunts, "Or maybe there are a lot of hopefuls in this one." she just smirks and looks over the participants, "Doesn't matter I'll have that number cut down in half." she stands up straight and yells out, "Alright maggots follow me to training ground fourty-four where the second part of the exams will take place." she starts to exit and everyone gets in there team but the team from Takigakure followed behind the groups because a girl with mint hair, orange eyes and white clothing was looking at Gaara, Naruto and Kaori, 'I sense another presence in them. It's like hers.' she thought while in her mindscape a certain bug demon was sitting silent and thinking of her brothers that were there, 'Shukaku... Kurama.'.

~In different parts of Hi no Kuni~

Six other jinchuurikis were making their way, slowly, towards Konoha. They felt compelled there and they didn't know why so they set out to figure it out. Little do they know the surprise they are gonna get.


	20. Chapter 20

All the teams arrived at the training ground and Anko was at the fence and started to speak, "This kiddos is where the second part of the exams will take place. This part is like capture the flag with the other teams. You will be given a scroll of either Heaven or Earth." she holds up a white scroll with heaven in it and a brown one with earth on it, "The objective is to obtain the opposite scroll of the one you have and make it to the tower on the center of the forest. There is a time limit of five days and if you don't make it to the tower by then you will be disqualified or assumed dead, whichever comes first." this made the genin nervous.

She gains a look of realization and pulls out a waiver from her coat, "Oh yeah, each one of you has to sign this waiver. Basically it says that of you happen to die in the forest that Konoha has no liability over it and your village can't sue. And one more thing, don't open the scrolls too early. Now the chunin here will pass out the waivers. After their signed take them to those tents and get your scroll. You have 10 minutes." she says and the chunin passed them out.

Team 7 was signing but Naruto was a bit childish for some odd reason, "Ugh dumb proctor, 'It's scary, people die.' blegh she's just trying to scare us." after he said that a glint caught his eye and he moved his head and caught the kunai but felt another one by his throat, "So we have a big mouth huh? It's people like you that die first out there." Anko says but she felt cold metal on her body and looked down to see Naruto's other hand with a kunai by her stomach and a tanto at her heart from the back by Kaori. "I see two people are ready but not experienced." she goes to pull out another kunai to have against Kaori but found she couldn't move.

Naruto and Kaori move away from her and she saw a shadow over her body, but as in shaping her skeletal system. " what is... This?" she asked looking at them and Kaori smiles, "Though we wouldn't be able to beat you in hand to hand combat our sisters taught us to use our heads and find solutions. I can use shadows in order to freeze people in place or kill them. There are more uses but I don't want to tell." she made a half ram sign and the shadow went back into Anko's shadow while she looked in wonder.

They walked off and went to their team and turned in their forms and got a heaven scroll. They then went to the gate they were assigned and they waited for the gates to opened. "You guys ready to show what were made of?" Naruto says and he got a cheer from his sister, and smirk from Sasuke, and a nervous smile from Sakura. The gates opened and they walked in, "Alright let's kick some ass." they set off.

~A few hours later~

They were hopping through the trees and they have yet to spot a single team, "Man this sucks, how much longer til we find a team." Kaori says looking bored until a scent wafted into her nose and she called them to stop. They landed on the ground and looked at her, "I smell three people coming our way. They smell of fresh rain and dirt." they look to each other and started to plan an ambush.

Once the team came into sight it turned out to be a team from Amegakure. They could have sworn they saw a team but now they're gone. They were standing and about to move on until they felt dizzy and the world seem to be moving. Quickly they realize they were in a genjutsu and dispelled it but the three offensive members of team seven attacked. Sasuke gave a knee to the one with a headband over his eyes then sent a hard straight and knocked him out. Naruto tripped his and slammed his leg down in an axe kick and hit the solar plexus and punched him out. Kaori's jumped back and she followed, his back hit a tree and she sent a strong straight to his chest and he hit the tree and bounced off. She then sent a knee to his stomach that lifted him off, then kicked his head then brought down her leg and slammed him against the tree knocking him out. "Wow that was cool." they saw Sakura walk out from behind a tree, "Thanks but let's get to business." Kaori says and they check the ninja and only found a heaven scroll, but their scroll was also heaven, "Not a match, well onto the next one." they jumped off. Unknown to them, they were being watched, "Kukuku I see you have a capable team Sasuke-kun but they are a small matter."

~With Anko~

She was sitting on a branch eating dango, well more like devouring, "Should you really be eating instead of watching?" she looked to her side and saw Kairi but smirked, "Naw the brats can handle themselves for at least the first day. Besides I'm heading to the tower in a bit." she responds and finishes off the dango and threw the stick into a tree that had multiples in it that make the Konoha symbol. Before anymore words can be traded an Anbu appeared, "Anko there's a problem." she looked at him and sighed, "What is it?" he just looked at her, "Maybe you should come see." this put her and Kairi on guard.

They arrived where other Anbu were and were shocked at what they saw, but Anko also had a look of recognition and anger. "These are Kusa genin and this jutsu, it's him." Kairi narrowed her eye knowing the only person she actually and purely hate. 'So he's back, huh?' Anko stood and turned to the forest with a hard gleam in her eyes, "Get to the Hokage and inform him about this. NOW!" after that they dispersed but Weasel and Kairi stayed and she turned back, "You two aren't going to leave are you?" she asked and Kairi just smirked "It doesn't take all of us to deliver a message besides you may have a vendetta against him but you're still no match for him even if you use that jutsu." Anko wanted to retort but decided against it and just jumped off with them in tow.

~With Team 7~

They were walking jumping through the trees trying to sense out more teams to ambush. As they were jumping Kaori and Naruto sensed a spike of chakra and quickly grabbed the other two and jumped behind a tree while a powerful gust of wind passes by them, "That was close." Sakura says getting out of Naruto's hold and Sasuke did the same to Kaori who looked serious, "That was no random gust of wind." She says and they jump down when they heard a voice start to speak.

"Kukuku you all dodged well, this might be more fun than I thought." it was a Kusa genin and she was alone. Everyone was on guard ready to fight while the other had a creepy smile on her face, "It seems that you are all ready to fight but I don't much care for most of you. My only concern is Sasuke-kun." she leered at them and they tensed up, "What do you want with Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked a bit scared the Kusa nin just smirked and they made the mistake of looking her in the eye, where they saw their own deaths. Though it didn't affect Naruto and Kaori who had K.I training with their sisters but they put on a show for the nin. "Hmph now how will you dodge?" the nin pulled out four kunai and threw them fast at the genin and Naruto and Kaori sprung into action and moved their teammates and ran away, "Hmm seems that two of them aren't helpless after all." she said and as she made some hand signs and bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." and a giant snake appeared and went towards them with the nin on its back.

~With Kairi~

she got a sense of chakra spiking and stopped the other two and pulled them in the direction it came from, "This way." Anko was mentally preparing herself, 'This time you Bastard, we end this.' she jumps ahead.

~With Team 7~

They were resting on a tree with Sasuke and Sakura trying to catch their breath, "That was scary." Sakura says still trembling and Kairi was looking around, "Yeah but it's not over yet." the others try to understand what she meant until she look down and they all jumped away and a snake emerged from the ground and they saw the Kusa nin on its head, "What nimble prey. It'll be fun playing with you all." the three offensive nin of the group got in front of Sakura and started making a plan, "Kaori gaurd Sakura while she provides support while me and Sasuke get this freak." Naruto says and she nods staying close to Sakura while she got kunai and paper bombs while Kaori brandishes her ninjato. Naruto and Sasuke rush the nin from two different positions but jumps away when the snake tries to eat them. It was then rewarded with a couple of explosions and it swiveled around to them and headed towards them and bit down only to taste woods then felt cuts and looked back to see Kaori with her ninjato cutting it's hide and Sakura hidden.

While Kaori occupied the snake Naruto and Sasuke started fighting off the nin, "This is such a bore." it wasn't until the two jumped back that the nin noticed shuriken coming it's way but it missed her, "Was that all you got Sasuke-kun, that's a disappointment." but quickly retracted when the shuriken circled around and trapped the nin with ninja wire "Good job Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and the Sasuke next to him disappeared and the real Sasuke appeared from a genjutsu courtesy of Sakura, "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Sasuke breathed out fire along the lines of wire and it burned the ninja but to the shock of Naruto and Sasuke the ninja dissolved into mud and appeared near them and kicked them away the snake was about to go to them until it got caught in a giant shadow guillotine, "Hijutsu: Kage Girochin" the guillotine blade came down and cut it's head off. The ninja looks at Kaori, 'Interesting.' Sasuke and Naruto recover and see the ninjas face peeling and it freaked them out, "What are you?" Sasuke asks and the nin started laughing, "Kukuku in surprised you didn't know." the nin pulled the rest off and showed his true face, "How reckless to face one of the legendary sannin." Naruto started to curse remembering what Naomi said about them being the elite on par with the hokage himself.

Sakura was still in fear knowing what it meant, 'We're dead, there's no way we can beat him.' she started trembling and Kaori was panting trying to recover from using the Jutsu, 'Dammit I shouldn't have used it. It still tires me out.' Naruto and Sasuke started retreating and barely dodging Orochimaru's attack but they get with with a flurry of punches and kicks, "Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts and that draws Orochimaru's attention to her and Kaori, "I forgot you were here." this irritated Kaori and shook Sakura but instead he turns his sights back on Sasuke and smirk "It seems you still have some progressing so I will leave you with a present." he does a handsign and his neck outstretches and rushes to Sasuke but barely misses due to Naruto knocking down Sasuke and instead it was heading towards so instead he opened his mouth and a snake appeared and then a sword going to pierce her but she got knocked out the way by Kaori who took the sword in her side and released a scream of pain but her shadow formed a fist and punched his head away and into a tree and she fell to her knees trying to stay conscious, "Nee-chan" Naruto ran to her with Sasuke in tow and Sakura got there at the same time only to turn back seeing Orochimaru appear, "Now that is an interesting power she has I guess I'll take her as well." a snake appeared out his sleeve but Naruto stood between him and his sister with red eyes and slit pupils, "You're not taking her." he growled defiantly and before either can make a move and ring of fire appeared and two ninja as well.

Upon seeing them Naruto recognized them, "Kairi-Neechan, Anko." Kairi looked back and looked to Kaori who was on the floor and seemed to be bleeding out and she frowned, "Get Kaori and get out of here. We'll stop him." Naruto wanted to protest but due to being around Naomi and her telling of different injuries both fatal and non-fatal he knew Kaori's was near-fatal and need to treat her, "Okay but be careful." he goes back and picks up Kaori and their team left the area much to Orochimaru's displeasure, "It seems you let my prey slip away Anko and, who are you?" he asks trying to egg Kairi on but she won't let it work, "I'm Kairi Kenzaki." she says and Anko steps forward and sneered at him, "Today's the day you die Bastard!" he looks at her amused, "Is that any way to talk to your former sensei Anko-chan?" he says smirk at her angered face but was surprised she held back from lunging at him.

He was going to question it until he sensed something behind him and moved away to see a clone of Kairi that he dispelled only to be shocked that it turned into ice and destroyed but more so that his arm started freezing and progressing fast so he did his kawarimi and escaped in time, "Well that was unexpected, maybe I should take you instead." that remark made Kairi narrow her eyes, 'So he was here to take someone, and by the looks of it someone e from Naruto and Kaori's team.' Kairi started engaging Orochimaru and Anko always followed up, with every punch that Kaori threw Anko would continue once he dodge and he narrowly avoided it until he got stuck by earth hands courtesy of Kairi and a kunai to the chest from Anko. Sad to say he turned into mud and appeared a bit away from them, "That was interesting but for now I have to go. But I'll be back for what I want. Ja ne Anko-chan Kukuku." he disappeared into the earth just when Weasel got there, "He's gone but couldn't have gotten far, spread out and find him but avoid being seen by the the contestants." he commanded and everyone dispersed. He was gonna leave but was stopped by Kairi, "Wait we need you here. I have something to discuss with you and the hokage about and need your skills." he looked at her and was gonna ask what for until Anko fell down groaning in pain and grabbing her shoulder, "Now of all times." Kairi helped her up and Weasel now understood and stayed with them while they made their way towards the tower where no doubt the hokage will be.

~With Team 7~

They found a shade under a giant tree root and laid Kaori down where Sakura wrapped the wound and asked Naruto to keep pressure applied until Sasuke can regain some chakra to do a small fire jutsu to seal the cut. When all was said and done Kaori was asleep and Naruto and Sasuke were on the verge of passing out while Sakura was still fine, 'They all used up way too much chakra fending of that guy and his snake and all I did was a small bit of help.' she thought and made up her mind, "Why don't you two get some sleep. I'll keep watch and wake you if there is trouble." Naruto and Sasuke would have protested but knew that they were too tired to do anything at the moment so took up the offer and laid down next to Kaori and fell into a deep sleep.

While they slept Sakura went to set up some traps then looked for some berries and keep a look out. Unaware of the pairs of eyes in her, "We should make out move soon." said one of the nin while the others agreed.

~At The Tower~

Anko was rubbing her should. It was an hour since it stopped and she can speak without forcing herself. Now her Kairi, weasel who took off his mask to reveal Itachi, and the hokage were talking about the intrusion of Orochimaru, "What are you saying Kairi?" the Hokage asked and she had a serious look on her face, "Just as I said I think he is here for Sasuke or Naruto. He would have no use for clan children but Sasuke since he has the sharingan and Naruto is a jinchuuriki and would be a good weapon and with the way he is it is quite possible to brainwash him." Itachi, though composed, was angry that Orochimaru might want his otōuto and knew his mom will be devastated to hear it, while the Hokage was a bit on edge about Naruto, 'Maybe I should ask him back and keep an eye on Naruto, after all he is the God father but I wonder how the four of them will react to finding out. Probably violently.' he says already making plans to get him there. As they were mulling it over the Hokage spoke, "Okay no one is to know but us and the Anbu. We'll deal with it as best we can, understood?" he asks sternly, "Yes Hokage-sama." they reply back and went about the preliminary rounds.

~With Team 7~

As Sakura was keeping watch she heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and threw a kunai only for a squirrel to run away, 'It was just a squirrel.' she sighed in relief and went back in watch only for the three Oto nin to appear, "Well well if it isn't pinky." the female nin said and Sakura was on alert, 'I didn't even sense them.' "Look here girly our fight isn't with you so if you can move out the way so we can kill the Uchiha then that be fine." the tall boy said and Sakura narrowed her eyes surprising them thinking she would be trembling in fear, "Sasuke-kun? Are you with Orochimaru?" she asked and the shortest one just looked unamused, "Well now we have to kill you. Say goodbye pinky." they jumped towards her but she smirks and cut a hidden wire and a log came their way but it was blasted apart from the short ones gauntlet and she ran towards them and punched the tall one in the face but got her hair pulled by the girl of the group, "Hah shouldn't let your hair grown this long, pathetic." she saw the boy get up and glare at her but turned his attention towards the tree and started walking towards it and Sakura knew she had to do something.

~In the bushes nearby by~

"We should help them." choji says to Ino and Shikamaru but Shikamaru shook his head, "It be too troublesome besides we used a good amount of chakra already." Ino ignored them and looked on, worried for Sasuke and her best friend though she wouldn't admit it. And was shocked by what Sakura was gonna do.

~With Sakura~

She got her kunai and held it tightly and Kin saw this and smirked, "Gonna try to fight your way out? You'll only get hurt." but Sakura remained serious and cut her hair shocking Kin and Team Asuma she then charged and Zaku and stabbed his shoulder and bit his right arm making him shout in pain, "What the hell! Let go you baka!" he started punching her head to make her release but she kept a firm bite.

Ino was in shock and starting to remember her friendship with Sakura and all the rivalry they had and was starting to tear up and bit her lip. Zaku managed to pry her off and threw her towards the tree and was about to blast her when a couple of kunai went his way making him jump back and Team Asuma appeared in front of Sakura, who was shocked.

Ino looked back and smirked, "Need help Forehead?" she said sarcastically and Sakura just smiled then passed out. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Troublesome, you dragged us into a fight that wasn't ours." Ino just kept looking forward while the sound three looked at them in amusement, "You really think you can take us on. If you haven't seen her then obviously you are just suicidal." Zaku says and raises his arms that have holes on the palm of his hands, "Zankuuha!" he shouts and a very powerful gust of wind ejects from the holes and hits near their feet but still blow them away.

They recovered and made a move to attack with Choji going into his boulder form and rolling towards them. When they tried to move they couldn't and wondered why but couldn't for long when they were hit by Choji. Ino then created a triangle with her hands and aimed it at Kin, " Shintenshin no jutsu." and went limp and "Kin" caught herself and jumped away, "Alright now leave the scroll and leave. Or else she gets it." Ino says in Kin's voice and holds a kunai to her throat. When Dosu and Zaku regain balance Zaku smirks, "Oh yeah." he raised an arm and shot at her shocking everyone and a newly conscious Sakura. Back in the shade Kaori started stirring but felt a dark cloud going to her mind and blacked out or at least she thought. Her eyes opened slightly and caught her barrings then opened them fully and they were blood red and she had a feral grin but it went away and sat up to see what was going on. Ino released the jutsu and started at him in shock, 'He'd kill his own teammate.' she stated in her thoughts then felt K.I and froze along with everyone else Sakura looked back and saw Kaori with a dark aura around her and noticed her eyes that were staring at her then to the floor, "Sakura, who did that to you? And you guys as well." they all were too frozen to speak until she heard a chuckle and looked to the sound three, more specifically Zaku, "That would be me runt." she glared at him with hatred and he raised his arms and shot another Zankuuha but her shadow came off the ground and protected her. She started walking towards him and he fired another round only for the shadow to protect her again. She stopped in front of him and the other two were behind him ready to fight but froze when her shadow started to rise behind her and take the form of of several tendrils.

They shot forward and grabbed the three and started to thrash around with them, slamming them into trees. All while she had a maniacal grin on her face. Naruto woke up to see everyone but stopped when she noticed his sister with three badly beaten shinobi in her grasp. He got up and walked out there to see it better and saw a sight that shook him a bit but he knew he had to stop her before she went too far. Before he could though Zaku aimed his right arm at her, "Zankuu..." he couldn't get the rest out as a tendril wrapped around his arm and strained it. Kaori looked at him with an annoyed look and glare, "Those arms are annoying, maybe we should get them out the way." she started to bend the tendril the other way and he started to scream in pain and pleading. His teammates couldn't do anything but stare in horror as they heard his bone snap. She soon got a bloodlust grin and had them start pulling his arm, trying to tear it off until she felt arms around her and recognized the scent and who it belongs to, "Please stop. This isn't like you, don't hurt them anymore." Naruto pleaded and she was about to throw him off but she knew he was right though she couldn't understand why he would spare the ones meant to kill them. She threw them down and the tendrils retreated back to her shadow and her mind to calm down, "Fine but I hate it and don't understand why." she then fell unconscious and Naruto caught her but noticed that he angry features were going away quickly, as if a different person was in control and it wasn't Fenrir.

Dosu and Kin recovered but looked on in fear, "Here take the scroll and please let us go." he tossed their Earth scroll to them, picked up Zaku and went on their way while Naruto got the scroll. Sasuke woke up to see the Sound team retreating and that they had a scroll. Kaori also started to come to as well, "We should get to the tower now." Naruto says and Shikamaru agreed and they all went toward the tower with Naruto holding Kaori.

~At The Tower~

They all made it without much of a problem. And entered, after checking for traps and genjutsu, they saw the stone writing and we're decifering it when Sakura got the idea to open the scrolls together and were shocked to see Iruka and Asuma to appear, "Well it looks like you made it." Iruka says happily and Asuma smiles only to come to an end seeing Kaori's condition. They get on telling them the reason for the second test and then tell them to rest up for the remaining days and to get healed up. To which Naruto summoned their oldest sister and she got to healing everyone. Kaori's took a bit longer but she was finally fully healed. Everyone was relaxing and doing anything to pass the time. Over that short time Team 7 grew a bit closer and started to train together. Their teamwork improved as well and all they had to do now was wait for the announcement.


End file.
